


Flight Plan

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author loves baseball, Baseball game, Bubbles - Freeform, Couch Snoodles, Dragons & Wizards And Maybe There's A Blue Eyed Knight, Eren Was Married, Eren is a Flirt, Eren with his Niece, Eren with kids, F/F, Fear of Flying, I Have No Control Anymore, Kitchen Sex, Levi cooks, Levi is a blessing, M/M, NTSB Agent Eren, No shame, Questions Get Serious, Shock, Sports Analyst Levi, bath time!, bathroom blowjob, beach date, dont judge me, uncle Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: When NTSB Agent Eren Jaeger notices a passenger across the aisle trembling before the plane takes off, he decides to switch seats and see if he could ease the man's obvious tensions. As he begins to talk to him, Eren discovers that he actually knows the man. Being a rather prominent analyst in the sports world, Levi Ackerman may know just about everything someone would need to know about baseball. What Levi doesn't know, however, is that his plane isn't about to fall out of the sky; he just thinks it will at any moment. As a nervous flyer, Levi is more than ready to take the advice from the handsome stranger. What begins as an attempt at doing a good deed, however, could land both the boys in more than cramped space on the aircraft.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me. I have no excuse for this. It may actually get another chapter, as I had plans to do so, but I dunno. I suppose we'll see how it goes! For now, enjoy this little tidbit, and tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Of all times to have a flight take off delayed. Eren Jaeger was patiently sitting in his luxurious first class accommodation on board his plane to Los Angeles International Airport. It was a little over a six hour flight, and he was waiting for take off. Unfortunately, a new steward on board had placed down the coffee pot before meaning to and thus created a bit of smoke that halted the plane. He swore that the poor kid was just nervous and likely fresh out of attendant boot camp. For three months stewards and attendants were forced to complete a rigid course on all the functions of an aircraft. Accurately deemed a boot camp, most of those who would attend would drop out. Eren always caught a laugh at that and then chalked up newbie mistakes on board to those who were likely flying as a first time graduate of said boot camp.

As he waited for things to proceed he went ahead and buckled his belt across his lap. Within a moment a young blonde woman was approaching the front of their seats and demonstrating the safety equipment, it's locations, and the proper use. Of course, Eren didn't much need to pay attention to such things. What did manage to catch his attention, however, was the man across the aisle. Sharp features accentuated by glossy raven hair, the suited man seemed to be growing ever frustrated by the demonstration whispering things beneath his breath. Having a laugh at it, Eren sat back and watched as the man continued to undermine the attendant under his breath. He couldn't help but wonder if this man was angry at something.....but then he saw it: trembling hands. Obviously, this man was not a fan of flying judging from his shaky fingers and stiff posture.

Waving the young woman over, Eren simply asked if he could switch his seat. Naturally, there were some open seats in first class and thus he allowed himself to move opposite of the man with troubles. Taking the seat on the aisle, leaving one open seat between them as was courtesy, Eren sat down and observed his actions a moment longer.

"Nervous flier?" Eren asked softly. In that next moment, the man's hazy blue eyes met his from behind his glasses and Eren found himself at a loss of words. The man was stunningly beautiful. A bit petite and lithe, the man had a rather nice body from what he could tell of the tailored suit he was wearing as well as a nice style. Keeping his eyes from too obviously raking down the man, Eren's turquoise eyes finally found their target. For some reason the man looked strangely, eerily, familiar, but he had no idea why. He'd have remembered meeting that gorgeous face somewhere. Getting lost in the turbulent skies of that man's eyes would have been easy, but luckily the furrowed brows and scoff brought him back.

"Tch, nervous? More like agitated. It was not my idea to be on this metal death trap, but my brother insisted I fly instead of drive," he quipped back with clear disdain.  
  
Eren smiled "It's actually quite safe, and you would have a higher chance of being in a car crash. In the 36.4 million flights in the last bit there were only 81 accidents and that number includes single engine aircrafts as well as those who were advised not to fly due to inclement weather. That total puts your chances of an aircraft incident at .02 to the negative seventh power. Lets say there was a crash, your odds of survival are well over 80%. If you wanted to compare to vehicle accidents, then around 1.3 million people die a year which amounts to around 3,287 deaths a day give or take a couple."

Staring, completely dumbfounded, the man shook his head "What even? A screw could come loose, a bird could fly into the engine, or someone could plant a bomb on this thing."

"Highly unlikely," Eren chuckled airily "as the fact commercial airliners and other aviation craft that carry people are inspected regularly for mechanical and structural soundness."

Giving an awkward laugh, the man asked "Haha, who the hell are you?"

"Eren Jaeger," he grinned as he offered out a hand "I'm a NTSB 'Go' agent. I investigate plane crashes for a living, and basically spend my life on call for the next crash. May I ask your name?"

"Levi Ackerman," the man responded "I'm a sports columnist. How can you fly on these things when you investigate their wreckage?"

Taking a moment, Eren shrugged "Hmm, maybe because when I see how they fail, how little they do so, it doesn't bother me. The chances are greater of a car crash and eventually we have to die of something, right? What sport do you follow?"

"Baseball," Levi answered as the plane began to take off. "God, this shit sucks. If I die on this plane make sure whoever examines the remains isn't a _complete_ fuckwad."

Seizing the opportunity, Eren reached over and grabbed his wrist "Hey, feel this?" Running his fingers circularly over the space below Levi's wrist, Eren kept drawing little phantom patterns. Ghosting his fingers over the porcelain skin he began to notice just how different they were. From their skin tone to their heights, their attitudes, even their hair, they seemed to be polar opposites. As he noticed the airplane level out in the air, Eren retracted his hand. Levi had been too busy trying to figure out what was going on to pay much attention to anything else.

Finally asking after Eren retracted his hand, Levi cocked his head to the side "What were you doing? Is that supposed to do something?"

"Not at all," Eren smirked "just to distract you now that the plane has leveled out. You're okay now. The plane is about to reach cruising altitude then you can turn on your phone, your laptop, or whatever you brought. Just relax now, okay?"

Levi shook his head "Oh.... how silly of me. Yeah, guess I don't exactly make for the best person to be next to on a plane. Why'd you move?"

"You looked like you were having some problems, and I thought I might be able to help," Eren replied with a kind smile. "Besides, do I need a grand reason to help a pretty guy in distress?"

Recoiling at the statement, Levi clicked his teeth "Tsk, awful bold of you."

"Maybe so," Eren shrugged "but I'm not one to play coy. I simply stated you're beautiful, so that doesn't have to be taken any other way than a compliment." As a steward walked by Eren reached a hand out to stop them "Hey, mind getting me a couple bottles of Jack? Boy needs something to take the edge off." The attendant handed him two airplane bottles of whiskey in a plastic cup, and he subsequently handed them over to Levi as the attendant passed. "Here. Take 'em and drink. It'll help you."

"Oh, uh, only one," Levi replied as he took a singular bottle "but thanks."

"Cheers then," Eren grinned as he popped the top on his bottle and downed most of it in the first gulp.

After taking a sip, Levi asked carefully "So, Eren, did you sit over here just because I'm pretty and in distress?"

Eren sat his empty mini bottle atop the tray on the seat in front of him "Well, not _only,_ but to be honest I didn't really see how beautiful you were until you turned around to look at me. You've got a really nice smile."

Pushing up his glasses, Levi cleared his throat "Erm, you're not so bad on the eyes yourself but I haven't smiled this whole time?"

"Then that gives me something to wait around for, doesn't it?" Eren teased with a smile of his own. "So, tell me, why are you flying into LA? Going to see the Dodgers and Mets game? Maybe the Angels and Orioles? Giants and Rays? Mariners and Padres? Athletics and Pirates?"

Stunned, Levi's cheeks heated as he answered "You know your baseball. Most people don't realize California has 5 MLB teams. I actually work in LA and I'd come out to see my brother Farlan and his wife. They just had their baby girl about two days ago."

"Congratulations, you're an uncle now," he laughed before finishing "but I am a man who loves his baseball. Grew up right outside Turner field but, as you know, the Braves moved last year to SunTrust Park I believe."

"Mhmm, they did in April and, yes, I'm an uncle now. They made me babysit so that I'd learn how to take care of a child. I'm 32 years old, and I had to raise my little brother and my little sister. That little shit is only 25. He can't be telling me anything I don't already know," Levi sighed with a huff.

Getting a good little laugh at the rise out of him, Eren smiled "How precious. He made you take care of his kid? Funny. How old is your sister then?"

"They're twins, but obviously fraternal twins, so the same age. She was born a couple minutes afterwards, and Farlan won't let her forget it either," Levi spoke with a reminiscent glimmer. "Any siblings, Eren?"

"One," Eren answered "an older sister. I know what it's like to not be off the hook about your sibling being older. My sister is a little over a month older and hasn't ever let me forget. She's adopted though, so she jokes that I should have been the adopted one since I'm technically younger."

"Rude," Levi chuckled "but I'm guessing she was adopted after you were born?"

Nodding, Eren replied "Yeah, about 9 years after. My mother was her godmother, and I'm now the uncle of two amazing little girls. One is turning five tomorrow and the other is just under a year. My sister and her wife live right outside Santa Barbra. I'm here because Uncle Eren missed the last one, and I heard shit all year long."

Levi rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, then you deserve it. The world's worst uncle. I mean, you can't miss your niece's birthday. I'm gonna learn that lesson soon I believe."

"Yeah, probably. Just do what I do," Eren grinned mischievously "I see them a couple times a year, bring sweets, take them both for a weekend to give my sister and sister-in-law a break for a date night, and then return one milk drunk and the other riding an immense sugar high."

"Good plan," Levi chuckled warmly before he shifted his gaze out the window. "I may not like planes, but it's so beautiful being this high up."

Taking the opportunity to lean over him, Eren made sure his eyes lingered on Levi "Well, my line of sight is _just_ as beautiful I'd venture."

Shifting, Levi turned his head to catch Eren's smug grin "Oh, _real_ smooth. How old is that line?"

"Dunno, you're older than me so how about you tell me?" Eren chirped pleasantly.

Levi's eyes widened "Oh, am I? Interesting. How old are you?"

"29," Eren answered "so you're only older by 3 years. Try not to let it go to your head. So, you probably detest this question but I need to know where your heart lies. What team is your favorite? I'll allow two picks if you need, but they have to be American League or National League. They can't be in the same league."

"Hmmm, you're _soooo_ generous," Levi began with a dramatic drawl "well for the American League I have to rep my home team: The Seattle Mariners. For the National League? Well, I'm a Giants fan. What about you?"

Eren's eyes glittered as he heard the teams chosen "Good picks, real good picks. I'll side with you on the Mariners, but my National League pick just shows I know how to lose: The New York Mets."

Levi's brows knit as he revealed his team patronage "Youch, it's been a hard year for the, 'made-of-glass,' Mets. DL's with a mass of the roster, butterfinger fielders, good pitchers when they aren't out for a vendetta or a little blister, and your poor stats are going to continue to suffer. Trades were made and shots were called that I don't know if I agree with for stats sake. Maybe I can agree with one, but there were two that made us all on the sports department just stare in amazement."

"We've not been too smart lately I'll give ya that one," Eren offered with a sigh "but there's always next year.....which is practically our mantra. We'll say that next year too about halfway through the season."

"Poor sob," Levi chuckled "but that's what happens. Every team has their cycles. Look at the Cubs for example. I promise next time I analyze a game I'll throw in a little piece for you."

"Aww," Eren cooed "I'm honored. You never told me what publication you write for."

Giving a shrug, Levi nodded "Oh, yeah, I know because if you paid attention to heavy sports stats you wouldn't have had to ask. I write for the Post and some Sports Illustrated columns. I used to be a field analyst for ESPN ,2 and then I decided my contract with the devil was just that. I hated working for them. Now, I stick with my Post contract and I still do calls for ESPN and give my opinion on the odd day if they want an opinion full of hot air."

Snapping his fingers, Eren had a momentary snap of epiphany "Yes! That's where I know you! I used to turn on the broadcast in the car when I was heading out to a crash site. Gotta love satellite radio, man."

"How often do you drive out to these sites? And what exactly is a _'Go'_ agent?" Levi asked curiously.

Liking that he asked, Eren answered "Well, it's not too often, but anytime there's a crash anywhere we get called. 'Go' agents are called that because we have to be on the go. The second a crash is recorded we're called out, and then we case off the area, map out pieces, collect evidence, and coordinate with local LEOs to get stuff done. Eventually we bring in the pilots to question them to ask if anything went wrong on the plane before the crash, as they radio in if something is wrong, and then we get in contact with the plane's manufacturer and it's airline. I'm like plane CSI. We eventually do try to piece the plane back together in a huge hangar."

Eyes alight with more curiosity, Levi posed "Wow, plane CSI, huh? So, what does Mr. Plane Investigator do when there's no plane to work on?"

"Oh, there's always a plane to work on. Investigations take weeks, hell, more often months. If we're left at a crossroads then it could go cold but when I'm not working hands on with the investigation team I sit at my desk and make a lot of phone calls, stare at diagrams, and try to think about what could happened then put my thoughts to actions in a simulator. When I'm not at work, however, well, that's another story," Eren drawled out with a playful, glinting smirk.

"Wow, always a plane to work on, huh? Sounds pretty monotonous though. What exactly do you do for fun?" Levi asked.

"Drink with some friends, spend some time with my family, shoot some skeet, game every now again, hit the batting cages," Eren rattled off with a nonchalant tone before grinning broadly "and then there's times when I go out to hunt me down a real pretty guy and have some fun."

Levi's brow arched "Yeah? That what you're doing right now?"

"Maybe," Eren offered "depends on you. I bet I could make this plane ride a _whole_ lot smoother for you."

"How's that?" Levi purred as he leaned closer to him.

Eren met him halfway and placed a hand to his jaw "However you want me to. I can sit here and talk all ride with you, keep a hold on your hand, keep plying you with alcohol to take the edge off, or take the edge off some other way. Do you have a preference?"

Levi took a moment to think it over before answering "Really? So many good offers and I have to just pick one? _Shame._ How about what you want? You're pretty easy on my eyes, and I have to admit that I take opportunities for fun when they present themselves so readily."

Brushing back Levi's hair from his face, Eren inched closer "Then why don't you follow me if that's what you really think. Be careful, though, you never know when the plane may encounter turbulence." Unbuckling his seat belt fastened around his lap, Eren gradually got to his feet and noted that Levi wasn't moving behind him. Oh well, he supposed that if Levi really wanted what he said he did then he'd follow Eren as he made his way back to the lavatory. The door was open, the switch on the door still reading 'unoccupied' and so Eren slipped inside and waited for the moment that the door might just swing open. It wasn't everyday that Eren got the opportunity to have a little fling with some beautiful man let alone on a plane. Eren wasn't normally the type for fiery flings that lasted for a whirlwind minute and left him once again in the dark.

As far as Eren was concerned, Levi was someone to have some fun with and see what happened next. He liked the energy he had, as well as the taunting little bit charm he exhibited that made Eren just want to tease him. Something about Levi wasn't like everyone else, and he found himself hoping in the next minute that the door of the small room would fly open. Clearly, Levi wasn't exactly the type to just strike up conversation with someone, but he had said he took opportunities as they presented themselves so, perhaps due to his hectic schedule, this was maybe what the man was used to. Eren couldn't be too mad at that considering he was hoping he would be one of the people to discover him and the way he worked. Part of Eren wanted to know more of Levi than just his normal pattern of opportunistic socialization and fraternization.

Before he could think any more on the subject, the bathroom door creeped open to the tune of Levi. Judging from the look on his face something was a bit amiss. The normally placed furrow of his brows had deepened and the corners of his mouth were pulled down in a slight frown. While there was no doubting the shorter man was absolutely beautiful no matter his expression, Eren certainly preferred his earlier teasing, the light hearted version than what he was presented with in the moment. Whatever was wrong he wanted to know, but before he could ask, he took a step forward when the plane hit a patch of turbulence. Jolting him forward and directly into Levi's petite body, Eren tried to keep himself from falling directly into him. Instead, he stuck a hand out to brace himself which succeeded in shutting the door and bringing him nose to nose with Levi.

From his current position he got to examine the beauty of Levi's features up close and quite personal. Behind the clear lenses of his wire framed glasses rested eyes swirling with uncertainty. At around seven inches taller than Levi, Eren found his current position to be favorable as it provided a great view of him as he looked down. Trapping Levi between the bathroom door and his body, already a close quarters situation, made the bathroom seem smaller and more intimate.....which he was definitely enjoying.

Reaching down and smiling, Eren placed a hand on his waist and whispered into his ear "Sorry, legitimately, for falling into you. Tell me, though, why do you seem to think that something is wrong?"

"Do you, uh, this is a strange thing to ask, but are you sure you _still_ find me so attractive now?" Levi asked as his sure tone faltered, and his gaze wavered.

Befuddled, Eren shook his head and looked back to meet his gaze "Why the hell wouldn't I? Ever looked at yourself? You're _gorgeous."_

"My height doesn't throw you off?" He asked with an almost confused tone.

Eren searched his eyes for a moment and gently swayed his head to the side "Hell no, I think you're sexy. I also think I could pick you up and put you in my pocket. Obviously, I could tell I was taller than you while we were sitting. It's not as if I couldn't see how small you were sitting down, you know."

Rolling his eyes back, Levi scoffed "I suppose you're right. I'm not going to let you act quite like that however."

Taking that as a bit of a challenge, Eren whispered against his throat "Oh yeah? What, you gonna stop me? If so, you better hurry before the only sound out of your mouth is my name." Without giving him a moment to continue voicing his dissenting opinion, Eren pressed his lips to the side of Levi's throat and slipped his arms around his slender waist to pull his body flush to his own. He hadn't been entirely sure of his actions, but the moment he heard the airy little gasp that tumbled from Levi's lips as he tugged his skin between his teeth, he knew he'd made the correct decision. Maybe he couldn't fully join The Mile High Club in the teeny space, but he could certainly help ease Levi's mind about the flight. He had promised after all, and he was a man of his word.

Pushing his knee between Levi's thighs, Eren enjoyed the sharp inhale he'd made in response. Levi's hands pushed up his shirt, anxiously feeling out what pieces of his skin he could get to. For Eren, the first thing he wanted was him out of that blazer. Pushing it off his shoulders as a hint, Eren mapped his way down Levi's throat until Levi shimmied off the jacket. Normally, Levi wouldn't have allowed his clothing to wallow on a public bathroom floor, but this time he could make an exception. Hell, Levi couldn't find himself caring about something as trivial as his clothing's placement when Eren was already causing a thick haze to fog his mind. Levi's fingertips roamed up Eren's toned stomach before dipping to the button on his jeans. Surely, he wasn't about to be the only one out of his clothes, was he?

In response to Levi's hasty action, Eren growled lowly at his ear "Last time I checked, this doesn't require my pants off."

"Curious," Levi panted as Eren slipped a hand down the front of his slacks "about what exactly I'm dealing with."

"Be more worried about yourself," Eren teased as he pawed at Levi's cock through the fabric of his boxers. Looping an arm around Eren's neck, Levi dragged Eren down to his lips before stealing a kiss he couldn't wait to deepen. Maybe it was the thrill of being caught, being in a public space, or maybe it was someone as beautiful as Eren, but Levi was more than a bit excited. Eren could taste the desperation in his actions, taste the lust laden on his tongue as it slipped past his lips. Clinging to him, Levi held Eren as close as he could while still allowing him to move easily, which Eren delighted in. What Eren loved more, however, was the sound of Levi suffocating any noise into their kiss. He knew that Levi was doing it so he couldn't be heard, but, unfortunately, that couldn't last. Eren had better plans in mind for his mouth, and he began those plans by tugging Levi's lip in his teeth as he retracted from the kiss.

Deftly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding the suspenders off his shoulders, Eren made his way down the span of Levi's torso. Baring that beautiful porcelain skin was a moment he knew he'd definitely remember for years. Just the way his breathing hitched as he gradually got to his knees while leaving a wake of evidence on his skin. If he was going to remember it himself, then he wanted to make damn sure that Levi would recall it with fond memories as well. Once on his knees, Eren made quick work of Levi's belt and dropped the slacks to his ankles. He took a moment to appreciate the view before nuzzling his inner thigh and leaving teasing little nips along the path to his hips. Gliding his hands up his thighs, Eren reached the elastic resting on Levi's hips and yanked his boxers down. Releasing his strained erection earned a thankful hum.

Wasting no more time, as they'd spent enough in the lavatory, Eren licked a teasing path up the underside of his cock. Jolting up at the sensation, Levi's body spasmed against the bathroom wall. Hearing the commotion, Eren figured someone may come to ask if things were alright, but thankfully no one dared to interrupt. Tangling hs fingers into Eren's shaggy hair, Levi tugged on the silken locks the moment Eren eased his ministrations and took the entirety of his length into his mouth. Eren continued to free Levi of his inhibitions, his tongue twisting it's way around his shaft, sucking gently on the head. As he felt Levi beginning to unravel, he began to increase his pace, hoping to pushing him further, faster. Nothing was as powerful as hearing the stunted panting and start of his name tumbling from his lips as he inched closer to his climax with each second.

Barely able to pant out his words, Levi spoke through strained breaths _"Eren...I-I'm cu--~"_ Without so much as a second thought, Eren pushed him through his oncoming orgasm as it wracked his body, continuing to suck and swallow the tepid emission as it clung to his throat. Levi's body quaked beneath his touch, his hips thrusting and stuttering as he rode out the endorphin high. As Eren cracked his jaw, settling the slight ache that had began to form, he rose to his feet, bringing Levi's slacks and boxers up with him. Meeting his gaze, Eren gave him a smirk and began to button his shirt.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time with you in an airplane bathroom," Eren snickered "how about we get you settled and get back to our seats?"

Catching his breath as he held Eren's gaze, Levi nodded "Uh, yeah....or--"

 _"Or?"_ Eren inquired, tilting his head to the side.

Dazed smile morphing into something salacious and seductive, Levi ran his hand up his chest "Or, I can return the favor."

Just in the next moment there was a knock on the door, "Excuse me?"

Eren shrugged "Just a moment please!" Leaning forward, he whispered into Levi's ear "Rain check. We've been gone a bit too long. Leave after me. Straighten up a little." With the last button secured, Eren straightened himself and walked out a few moments later. He calmly walked back to his seat and watched as Levi came out another five minutes or so later. The moment he sat down, he secured the seat belt over his lap and slid back into his seat. Looking so flushed and thoroughly elated, Levi sighed contentedly before flashing Eren a smile. Reaching over, Eren placed his hand on Levi's thigh and took time to enjoy the moment they were in. Before he knew it, Levi was drifting off to sleep. Judging by the subtle little snores he made as time passed, Eren knew he'd sapped him of all his energy.

At some point he'd found himself falling asleep as well. When he awoke he knew there wasn't too much time left for their flight. The urge to get some more sleep was weighing heavily on him, so he leaned his head over and let his eyelids fall. A pleasant sensation faintly tickled his cheek, but he paid it no attention. The lure to sleep was still too strong to resist. One thing he was thankful for during his sleep, was that there wasn't much turbulence to speak off. Everything about the flight seemed to be going so smoothly. Nothing seemed to wake him until the announcement form the captain came overhead to announce their descent into the city. They'd be landing in a few minutes and he had to get up. Preparing to land into LAX was no joke.

He couldn't even move without inhaling the scent of Levi's cologne. When he looked up, Levi was awake and reading a book. Of course. He seemed so picturesque sitting there with his book, glasses perched atop the bridge of his nose, reading as if nothing were going on around him. Earlier he was so on edge about flying, and flash forward a couple of hours where he sat there calmly, only caring about the words on a page.

With a low sigh, Levi placed a hand to Eren's cheek without so much as looking his direction "We'll be landing soon."

"Mhmm," Eren hummed "I heard. Thanks for letting me sleep on you."

"No problem, you don't drool or snore so there was nothing to worry about," Levi replied as he finally closed his book. Shifting to face him as Eren sat up, Levi asked curiously "So, you know, all I have is your name. Do I get anything _else?_ A rain check implies I get the opportunity to see you again."

Eren smiled and placed a tender kiss on his lips "Drop me a line if you find work is too boring. I'm after another one of those smiles." He had just enough time to take a pen and scribble it at the top of the page in Levi's book before they had to buckle in for landing. All Levi could do was nod as the plane began it's shaky stop on the tarmac. His fingertips dug into Eren's knee, but he didn't mind it much. Seemed like Levi was still a bit paranoid of the flight. At least it was over. That was one good thing for them, yet it also remained to be the bad. Who knew if Levi would call him while he was in the city? Eren sure hoped that he did. The moment he'd gotten to see that dazzling smile it was like the storm clouds parted and sun shined down on him. He wanted to see that smile again. The moment they began to file off the plane he got the notion that Levi was just as anxious. Before parting their separate ways, Eren tossed a wink and a blindingly bright smile back at him; his own little parting gift knowing of the plan they'd sat in motion.

 


	2. Strike Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two!! I hope you guys enjoy this this bit I'm doing. I know a lot of you wanted more of it, so here it is! I know that you may have wanted more about the actual game, but I have a different one shot for that! More will come soon! I'm working on it, along with some other new things, so I hope that you enjoy it. From mine to yours, may you all have a bright holiday season! Happy Holidays!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Weaving his way through the throng of people crowding the gate at the airport, Eren made his way to the baggage claim. LAX was definitely one of his least favorite airports, but nothing could ruin him worth than Dallas/Forth Worth International; that place was hell on earth. During his walk to the baggage claim he began to wonder just who would be picking him up from the airport. If it was his sister he knew that his car ride would be full of questions about his life and if he'd spoken with their mother. On the other hand if it was her wife, Annie, then he'd spend the entire time in the car dodging awkward small talk about the weather or basking in silence. If he was honest, silence didn't sound so bad and it would give him time to formulate the answers to what Mikasa was likely going to ask him when he arrived.

After collecting his bag he headed off to the exit where he knew his ride would be waiting. Before leaving, however, he wanted to sneak a cigarette. Once he got to his sister's any possibility of it was dashed, so it was then or attempt to try it while dodging a small child hell bent on having every drop of her uncle's attention. He wasn't as rude as to smoke in the car either, not exactly like he'd hear the end of it if he did anyway. Luckily, he was met with pale blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and powder blue eyes that he was all too familiar with as he was halfway through his cigarette. As per her usual, she was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. What was unusual, however, was the half smirk on her face.

"Still haven't quit, huh?" She asked with a teasing tone as he took one last drag before snubbing the cigarette out on the sole of his shoe.

Eren rolled his eyes "Still haven't quit being a bitch, huh?"

Grinning, Annie stepped forward and playfully punched a fist into Eren's shoulder "Haha, true enough if you ask your sister on certain days. Welcome back. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go," Eren smiled as he followed Annie towards her glacier white Prius. He quickly tossed his suitcase in the backseat and buckled in. The drive out to Santa Barbra wasn't too bad, as it was a good drive off from the airport, but he was already feeling the silence wash over them. Knowing full well that his sister was going to ask about his love life he attempted to formulate a mental response. No one could stand the guy that was gone all the time or was too focused on plane parts to give a rats ass about the dinner at 10pm when families needed closure. A lay here or there was good enough when he was working on a project, and when he wasn't? Well, that was just the thing: he was always on a project. Like everything else that demanded some kind of actual dedication, Eren skirted a love life and opted for over indulging in work.

Along the ride to his sister's place, the radio filled the stagnant air and his mind continued to fabricate more answers to questions that yet to be asked. Annie sparingly asked him questions, such as if his flight had been okay, and if he was tired at all. Of course he wasn't letting any dirty details of his flight slip just yet, but he did find that he could go for an afternoon nap. He knew that once he arrived to the house it'd be a bit difficult to sleep so that idea was cast to the wind. Instead, once he did arrive he insisted on unpacking later and going straight in. The quaint home was nestled amongst a few others along the block, succulent boxes lining the walkway up to the porch. He always had to hand it to Annie, she had a decent flare for decorating and didn't turn the place into something out of a sea shanty. Living near the beach had it's benefits, but one of the downsides was that everyone on their block seemed to really love nautical decor.

Upon getting to the door, he simply let himself inside as he wished to surprise his sister. Climbing the stairs to the left of the den, Eren silently crept down the long hall to the second to last door on the right. The door to the nursery was already wide open and it seemed to him Mikasa was lost in thought. Her raven hair was tied in a frayed ponytail, her stormy almond eyes were plagued with dark circles, and it looked to him like she could definitely need the rest. Carefully cradling her baby girl in her arms, Mikasa's tired grey eyes focused all her attention on her child. It was a sight he'd seen many times with his first niece Amalia. At least now that he was there he could provide a time of rest.

Just looking at how absolutely drained his sister appeared ached. She was always such a strong, independent woman and if he'd asked her if she needed help she'd refuse him on the spot. Instead of asking, he planned on just acting and giving her no choice in the matter. Walking through the door, Eren cleared his throat and caught her attention.

"Hey, sis," Eren called as he stepped over to Mikasa "looks like she's asleep."

Heaving a sigh of relief, she smiled softly "Finally. It only took an eon. How was your flight?"

"Eh," Eren shrugged "it was alright. Got interesting before the end though. How's the day been?"

"Okay, except Alice wouldn't fall asleep until just now," Mikasa answered as she gently walked over to the crib to lie her daughter in her crib. "Come downstairs. We have a gift for you," she grinned deviously as she gesture out of the nursery. Before leaving she made sure to turn on the monitor and then the two crept their way downstairs. Almost immediately Eren was tackled by a blur of blonde and periwinkle. Wrapped around his legs like a love struck octopus, Amalia was fastened to him. Glancing up with her big blue eyes and snaggletoothed smile, Amalia grinned molar to molar as she regarded her uncle.

"Uncle Eren!!" The young girl screamed "You're here!"

Ruffling her honey blonde hair, Eren chuckled "Yes, yes, I'm here. I have something for you too. It's in the car though, so you'll have to let go of me if you want me to get it." Watching the sparkle in her eyes as he said gift, Eren had to laugh to himself at how quickly she released him and waited patiently for the gift he'd promised. Annie and Mikasa called her over as he walked out to the car to bring in his suitcase. Lugging the heavy thing out of the car was almost a struggle but he managed to get it to the ground and wheel it inside. Returning to everyone in the foyer, Eren unzipped the bag and revealed a sparkling yellow package for his niece. Yellow was her favorite color and he always found it perfect for her sunny personality. Once he crouched, he handed out the package and Amalia hesitantly walked over to place her hands on either side of the large package.

Knowing it was going to be impossible for her to carry, Eren informed her "You're gonna have to open it upstairs in your room, okay? It's heavy." She gave a quick nod and began to skip up the stairs, pleading for Eren to follow closely behind. Curious, Mikasa and Annie decided to follow the pair up to Amalia's bedroom. Inside, the soft eggshell painted room was covered in butterflies and Kirby stickers. The girl enjoyed herself some video games almost as much as she enjoyed playing in the dirt outside. Luckily, her uncle was more than willing to find a way to give her more than one thing she loved. He sat cross-legged in the floor beckoning Amalia to follow his lead. With her opposite of him, he sat the box between them and gave her the free range to tear into the package. Almost instantly she began to claw at the packaging, ripping into the gift wrap and eventually the cardboard.

Eyes wide as a saucer, Amalia peered inside the box and Mikasa couldn't resist asking "What did uncle Eren get you, Mali?"

Assisting her with the removal of an old game system, Eren looked back to his sister "A dinosaur we used to play on as kids. Ma found it in the attic and thought she may have fun with it."

Glancing towards the old, jungle green Nintendo 64, Mikasa sighed "That thing might as well be a relic now."

"You know she's gonna wanna stay in her room and play it," Eren reasoned "but I did get her something else." As he removed a daffodil yellow baseball mitt, Amalia's hands reached out to snatch it from him. Obviously enthralled by it, Amalia slipped it onto her hand and a massive smile crept onto her face.

Mikasa snickered "You know, Eren, kinda fortuitous that you bought her a new mitt."

Quirking a brow, Eren stared between Annie and Mikasa curiously "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?"

Stepping over to him, Mikasa wrapped her arms around her brother "Because you forgot that when you were on call last year we missed your birthday too. Happy late birthday, Eren."

Returning his sister's hug, Eren thanked her "Thanks, Mikasa, but what did you do?"

"Just a little something," Annie offered as she handed him two tickets to the local baseball game.

 _"No shit?!"_ Eren guffawed as he stared down at the tickets. Once they were inside his pocket, he grabbed both his sister and sister-in-law "You two are the best! But, uh, two tickets means we can't all go and that sucks."

"Go test out that new mitt?" Annie suggested. "She's been waiting to see you for a while, Eren, it'd be nice if you'd just spend the day with her. Break out that ball cap from your suitcase and go have fun."

Knowing she was right, Eren nodded "Yeah, you're right. Tell you what, after the game I'll babysit. Go have a night on me and I'll take care of the kids."

Mikasa looked to Annie, who shrugged, and smiled back to Eren "Deal. You've got 'em all night then. Can you handle it? Do you need instructions? Should I---"

"Chill," Eren laughed "I've taken care of Amalia before when she was Alice's age. I've not forgotten. I also know her schedule and the regular phone numbers. Geez, I'm not completely inept."

"I know, I'm just---"

"Overly stressed," Annie interrupted "so let's just take the time to ourselves, have a nice dinner, maybe get a _hotel room_ for the night?"

Eren nudged Mikasa as he waggled an eyebrow "Heyyy, go ahead and, uh, _unwind._ You could use it. I can take perfect care of the girls."

"Both of them, alone?" Mikasa inquired with a suspicious glance.

"How hard can it be? One loves me and will be too stuck to the TV to ask for much and I slept on the plane for a bit. Alice won't be that hard," Eren convinced with a wide smile.

"Fine," Mikasa sighed "babysit for us. Amalia should be worn out after the game anyhow. Now, come eat, I made lunch." Shifting her gaze to Amalia who'd just picked up a chocolate, she scowled "Put it down. It's time for lunch, then you get to go with uncle Eren to a baseball game; won't that be fun?"

Amalia dropped the wrapped truffle back into the box and flung herself at Eren "Yess! Can we really go?"

Eren hugged her tightly before picking her up "Mhmm, but only after you eat, okay?" She gave an excited nod as Eren carried her down the stairs to the dining room. One good thing that came with visiting Mikasa and the family was that he got to eat real food. Most of the time he didn't have time to cook or was stuck in some hotel somewhere. The limits on working on call all the time were obviously noted, but he still enjoyed it. He figured it just made him appreciate it more when people actually took the time to cook something. Judging from the smell in the kitchen, whatever Mikasa was making was more than enough for him to appreciate. Her cooking skills had always been excellent when they were kids, and luckily that carried on into her adulthood while Eren's suffered drastically.

When everyone sat down to eat, Mikasa looked to Eren "So, you said you slept on the plane? That's unusual for you. Did something happen the night before? I didn't get you too early a flight did I? I know you've bee--"

"Calm down, _Mom,"_ Eren joked as he cut her worry shut "it was a fine time, I slept last night, but I was tired."

"Oh yeah, what was his name or do you even remember?" Annie snarked with a teasing grin.

Rolling her eyes, Mikasa reprimanded Annie "Really? I think his love life should be a little more than that. Maybe he finally found someone."

Snickering, Eren replied "Yeah, found him in a plane bathroom, and I do remember his name thank you very much. He's rather popular actually."

Rapidly stealing a glance at her daughter, who was preoccupied trying to stab peas with her fork than them, Mikasa sighed "Seriously, Eren? Would you just learn to settle down? You're not getting any younger you know. Mom is worried you're going to end up alone."

"I'm _well_ aware what she thinks, Mikasa, you don't have to play messenger owl for her. My relationships are **none** of your business, either of yours, so I'd appreciate if you didn't think it was the end of the world if I do decide to never get married, have kids, and live in some stupid suburb," he seethed before clearing his throat. Recognizing the hurt in his sister's eyes, Eren backpedaled "Look, it's nice you have that, but some of us aren't meant for it. I love you, but _this_ isn't for me. I like my job far too much to give it up for someone at the drop of a hat. Being with a guy with a job like mine is hard, and most people find it not worth the effort. I'm fine with that. I don't want to live my life like it's some checklist. I don't need all these specific things to be happy, Mika. I _am_ happy."

Patting his hand atop the table, Mikasa apologized softly "I'm sorry, Eren, I don't mean to antagonize you. I just feel like you're looking for your satisfaction in all these people, not because they aren't willing to try, but because _you're_ not willing to try. You're not willing to put yourself out there again. We both know why you wanted to work for the NSTB---"

 **"Don't,"** Eren warned in a low growl. "I'm not talking about it. I'll have you know that my satisfaction is found in as many places as I can get because it's easy."

Trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere, Annie chimed in with a suggestive tone "Yeah? So, what about bathroom boy? What was that about? C'mon, spill it, Eren. You wind up joinin' any clubs this flight?"

Retracting his hand from Mikasa's touch, he nodded with a grin "Maybe. Okay, so I got on the plane and I saw this cutie across the aisle. He was all squirrely and antsy, so I sat beside him and found out he was an anxious flier."

"So you wanted to, erm, take his mind off it, right?" Mikasa guessed.

Eren smiled "Only after a bit of talking to him. He'd just gotten back from seeing his brother and their baby girl. We talked a bit about being an uncle, which he had to laugh at considering he practically raised his little twin brother and sister. We get to talking about family, what we did for a living, and that's when I realize this guy is familiar. He's a sports analyst! Baseball particularly."

Annie gave a quick smack on the table _"Seriously?!_ What's his name? Maybe we know him too."

"Levi Ackerman," Eren answered "he used to work for ESPN 2.."

Eyes giving away her knowledge, Annie shook her head "Short guy, black hair, blue eyes? Dude, that's some crazy luck, so what happened exactly?"

"Yeah, that one," he chortled " but anyway, he's real cute so we fooled around a bit and I gave him my number. Easy and likely a repeat....I hope so anyway. He was interesting, funny, and down to earth. It was rare to see that, but he was so scared of flying I couldn't help myself."

Puzzled, Mikasa had to stop him "Wait, so you happened to be flying with this guy and hit it off well enough for you to give him your number?"

"What of it?" Eren asked, beginning to feel a bit defensive.

"I can't help but wonder what gave you such a good impression of him," Mikasa responded flatly. "You normally play with guys like a cat with a mouse. You toy with it and let it go, or you toy with it and end things there. It's strange you'd give him a way to contact you whenever he wants. It says you want more from him."

Rolling his eyes, Eren huffed "No, it says he _owes_ me one and I intend to collect. Now, I'm gonna have to leave in a bit since it's two hours back to the stadium."

Getting to her feet, Mikasa placed a hand on his shoulder "I know. I hope you go have fun. If you get too bored, or it's too much, call someone over to help. I'm sure Armin wouldn't mind. He'd love to see the girls. Marco would too. Just don't be a complete ass today, okay?"

Eren had to resign his obstinance as he too rose to hug her before leaving "Okay, I'll try. I know you care, but sometimes you care about my life way more than I do. I promise that if I can't handle it, I'll call someone. It's been a while since I've had to babysit an infant."

Mikasa laughed softly "Yes, it has. Remember, numbers will be on the fridge along with the schedule, and I'll leave any important information on the counter for you. Go have fun."

Nodding, Eren looked over to Amalia "Go with momma so we can get ready to leave, okay?" She jumped from her seat and turned to Annie, who resigned herself to the role of getting her ready to leave. Retrieving his old, worn New York Mets hat, Eren spent the next several minutes waiting on Annie and Amalia to finish before they were allowed to leave with the keys to Mikasa's car. They both said their goodbyes and made their way out to the car. Amalia was in the back, harnessed into her car seat, and enjoying the fact he was letting her watch her cartoons on his tablet. Whatever made her happy was what made him happy, and the two hour car ride much easier. Amalia was still small thanks to Annie's genes, but that made her both slippery when in crowds and easy to lift onto his shoulders. Though he'd expected to babysit he hadn't expected to be taking Amalia to a ball game. It was going to be loud and packed full of people. He only hoped that she'd listen to him.

Driving out into Los Angeles wasn't his favorite thing in the world, but taking the Pacific Coastal Highway might have been a highlight. He loved driving with the windows down and his shades on, feeling the cool, salty breeze rolling in from the waves crashing against the craggy shoreline. It was serene in its own way, and he had to admit that he did enjoy the sea while he was there. Undying sunshine was a pretty decent plus as well, giving perfect weather for a ball game with his niece. She was too enthralled with her show to pay attention to their surroundings, but Eren had that bit covered. Soon enough they'd be in the city and one step closer to their amazing seats at third base. Being able to see the entire field was always a nice bonus to getting to see the game. Close enough to be heard by the players was also a massive win for them, though he hoped that Amalia didn't yell out anything too strange while they were there. Knowing his niece she'd shout something that didn't even make sense, but she was a kid and it was cute not crazy.

When they arrived to the stadium, searching for parking was just as atrocious as he remembered. Fortunately that was the only downside at they finally found a space. Once outside the car, Amalia tugged on the hem of his shirt. Smiling down at her, he nodded and allowed her to climb up. Making sure she held on, Eren sat her on his shoulders as they approached the ticket booth. Handing over both of them when they finally made it up to the gate, Eren announced the second holder was atop his shoulders and the young woman began to laugh. Of course she found it adorable, a man and his niece was basically a honey magnet for men and women alike. He just thanked her and headed through the stadium. First stop was to get them each a drink before heading down to their seats, knowing that it was not only warm out, but that it would prevent him from having to get up halfway though the first inning.

Drinks in hand, they made their way to their seats just as the National Anthem was finishing up thanks to long concession lines. As they finally took their seats and watched the first pitch, Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Amalia was sitting patiently in her seat, all her focus on watching the players begin. His heart couldn't have melted any further at that moment until he asked her who she wanted to win. Her response was that she didn't care because she was there with him. While it only securely wrapped him around her pinky, it also made him feel worse about missing her birthday last year and having to wait a full year to be able to see her again. Sometimes his job really was keeping him away from the people he loved, but he had to admit that Mikasa had been right. He was the other half of the equation. Keeping people at arms length meant that he couldn't disappoint them, or hurt himself for getting his hopes up in the idea that maybe they could handle not seeing him for long periods of time.

Perhaps it was just his own screwed up destiny to work his life away for the NTSB. After all, he'd already lost the first good thing to happen to him; so cruelly ripped away from him without a second's notice. Scarred, livid, and sour weren't strong enough adjectives to describe his core. Too many things in his life had gone belly up, and he was prepared to let his love life go that route too. He'd had it once, so maybe that was enough, just one taste of that invigorating, intoxicating drug called love was enough for a lifetime. Until he was proven otherwise, he'd enjoy the things that came to him and maybe one day the universe would release him from it's callous plans. Mentally, he was prepared to live flying by the seat of his pants, but realistically he knew better than to think that would get him by in relationships.

As far as he was concerned, he was okay without experiencing anything again. Just experiencing a skin rush was good enough. That would be all he needed, but he knew it would be a tough road to walk. He was already sure of how things were going to go for him. Life had a way of fucking up any plan that he might've had, however, as he turned to see Amalia getting down from her seat to chase after a butterfly. Immediately, he got to his feet and chase chase.

Shouting, Eren made sure he stopped the girl in her tracks "Amalia Gitsiri Ackerman, you come back here right now!" His words echoed around them, bouncing off the concrete through the crowd of people. Immediately she turned on heels and stopped. It was rare that he raised his voice at her, but he was sure she wouldn't have heard him. Catching a glimmer in her eyes, he knew that she was about to start crying if he didn't rectify this situation. When he got up to her he crouched and picked her up, squeezing the tip of her nose with a smile and kiss to the cheek "You scared me. Promise me you won't do that again, okay? I'm sorry for yelling."

"Okay," she sniffled as she turned her head into his shoulder. Eren hoisted her up to get a better hold when he turned to catch an unexpected sight. Hazy blue eyes stared at him in a mixture of awe and bewilderment from behind clear lenses. Levi Ackerman was sitting a few seats away, pen in fingers, sketch pad in his lap, and staring up at them in shock. He'd probably heard the last name and turned on instinct, or maybe it was the fact a small child was running amuck around the stadium. Either way, it lead to Levi turning around and Eren catching him. For a moment Eren found himself wondering why he wasn't in the press box. Shouldn't he be up there with a better, birds eye in the sky, view? Watching his porcelain skin tint fuchsia, however, made it all worth it; even if he couldn't tell if it was him or premature sunburn.

Before leaving, due to Amalia pulling on his hair from beneath his ball cap, Eren tossed him a playful wink and began to move back to his seat. Due to Amalia's fear of him raising his voice he decided to do something a little nice for her. Going to the concession stand, he got himself a beer and her some ice cream then returned to their seats. Amalia happily sat in her seat, eating her ice cream out of the inside of a plastic batter's helmet, blissfully unaware of the fact they were being stared at. Every so often Eren would cast his gaze back to Levi only to find that he too was finding eyes on him. How adorable. In the instant their eyes met, Levi returned his to the game. Likely furiously scribbling out details of the game, Levi kept his eye on the players while Eren kept his on Levi. It was admirable to watch him become so entranced, even during the horrendous calls that made Eren jump from his seat and nearly spill his beer.

By the fifth inning, Eren figured it was enough of stolen glances and blushing cheeks. Instead, he figured they'd both be able to focus a lot more if they were sitting in the same vicinity. Rising from his seat with Amalia in tow, Eren crept up behind Levi and placed a hand on his cheek.

"So, Beautiful, do you have company?" Eren purred as he leaned into his ear.

Flinching at the sudden whisper, Levi jumped _"Whoa!_ You look like you got company though, Eren."

Looking to Amalia, Eren smiled "Hey, you wanna say hi to Levi, Amalia?"

"No," she responded quickly as she shovelled another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Eren chuckled "Okay, then."

"Ms. Amalia," Levi asked softly with a smile "do you like baseball?"

Nodding, she chirped "Yep! With uncle Eren!"

Amused, Eren pulled her close "She really just loves her uncle. Didn't know that you were gonna be coming to this game."

"That's because I didn't tell you," Levi stated with a teasing tone "but I _did_ say that the next time I wrote of them I'd throw in a piece for you, didn't I? I didn't know you were going to a game."

"I didn't either," he answered. "My sister got me a late birthday surprise. Why don't you come join me? Amalia prefers me to a seat anyway. C'mon."

Levi paused in contemplation for a brief moment before agreeing "Uh, sure, I guess." Gathering his things, Levi followed along rather easily and took the seat to Eren's left as they returned to the seats. Amalia gladly took a seat on Eren's lap while Levi continued to scribble out notes of the game. Watching as a Mets fielder caught a pop fly from left field and then proceeded to secure the out, Eren cheered to the point of jostling Amalia causing her to drop some ice cream down his leg. Cringing at the cold temperature, Eren grimaced and groaned yet failed to say anything further. Before he could grab a napkin to wipe the frozen substance from his leg, Levi bent and and cleared it away for him. Flashing him a thankful grin, Eren gave him a nod and began to tickle Amalia. With her laughing at his prodding and tickling, Amalia kept most her focus on him instead of the game.

Eren placed a comforting hand on his thigh for only a moment before Levi leaned into him "Uh, Eren?"

"Sorry," he muttered as he attempted to remove his hand "did I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-No, just your niece," Levi stammered awkwardly.

Looking to her and back to Levi, he shrugged "What about her? She's a-okay, aren't'cha, Amalia?"

Bottom lip puffing out, she huffed _"It's hot..."_

"Wanna wear my hat? It'll keep the sun off," Eren asked as he pulled it from his head and secured it to hers. Kissing her cheek, he was gentle and made sure that the visor didn't fall too low on her face. Judging from the heat flush on Levi's cheeks and the gentle sweat lining his brow, Eren assumed that Levi was running a little hot himself. Leaning over just enough, he pressed a featherlight kiss to his cheek "You looked hot too.....oh wait, that's _every_ second."

 _"You---"_ Levi sighed with exasperation "if I miss a double play because of you I'm gonna be pissed. I'm also trying to work here, ya know."

"I know," Eren grinned "so just relax and have a good time." With that being said, Eren held Amalia safely as she reclined into the crook of his shoulder and kept his focus on the game. One hand remained safely kept on Levi's thigh and everyone so often he'd glance over to see that Levi was taking notes of the best plays in the game. Throughout the rest of the game, Eren found himself cheering and throwing his usual taunts though be they censored for present company. Levi would steal glance and see Eren laughing with Amalia or cradling her gently as she closed her eyes. It seemed while they were both supposed to be focused on the game, they were focused more on each other and their activities more so than anything else.

By the end of the game, Eren had watched a thrilling game between two teams. From staying with zero runs until the third inning, from beginning to match each other point for point, the game kept everyone on the edge of their seats. For a game between two teams that had heated tensions in a season past, it was pretty interesting to see that most of the animosity between members was forgiven yet not forgotten. It was the type of game that made watching live baseball all the more interesting. What made it the most interesting, however, was the company that he found himself keeping during it. The chances that he'd run into Levi at the game had been practically abysmal and yet there they were together, enjoying a game and laughing as Amalia did.

When it was time to leave, Levi trailed along at his side out to the car where he finally found the courage to stop Eren "Hey."

As he was getting Amalia in the car seat, Eren turned "Yeah? What's up?"

"Would you happen to be busy tonight? I'd like to invite you to dinner back at my place," Levi smiled warmly as he extended a hand to Eren's shoulder.

Groaning, Eren shook his head as he took Levi's hand "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to babysit tonight."


	3. My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'll have the next one up sooner than you may think! I'm anxious to finish this so I can get to the other things on my list! I hope you'll stick around!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Grumbling to himself as he drove back to Santa Barbara, Eren couldn't help but recall the dejection painted onto Levi's features as he'd rejected him. It wasn't as if he'd wanted to! He seriously had to babysit Amalia and Alice! Ugh, it appeared that he was having the absolute best luck. After getting to see Levi again by way of sheer coincidence, he was then having to shove back every ounce of fun they’d had together under the rug. Levi’s voice had been a soft, lamenting whisper before he’d nodded with a hollow smile and gone back off to his car. That was most certainly how he’d never wanted his night to go. 

Instead of enjoying the night with Levi, he was going to get to enjoy a night with his nieces. Of course he loved Amalia and Alice, but they weren’t Levi. He’d not seen them in several months and that was his fault, so he was going to make it up to them, but surely he couldn’t be faulted for wanting to spend some time with the guy he’d felt a spark with for the first time in what felt like an eon. During the drive it was all he could think about, glancing over at Levi and watching as he scribbled down notes with such enthusiasm and childlike glee, catching him staring, or just looking at how he smiled when a play went well no matter the team. It was something he’d wanted to keep.

“Uncle Eren,” Amalia called out “why are you mad?”

Caught off guard by the question, Eren looked into the rearview mirror with a smile “I’m not mad, Mali, just _disappointed.”_

“Momma says that’s the worst form of mad,” she retorted with a smile “but why are you mad?”

Sighing, Eren answered truthfully “My friend wanted to get dinner with me, but I couldn’t go. I didn’t like how it made him sad.”

“I’m sorry, uncle Eren,” Amalia offered sympathetically “but maybe he can come another time.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he smiled in response before the car ride stagnated. The duration of the ride was finished by Eren’s incessant worrying. Sure, he’d told Mikasa and Annie not to worry about him babysitting an infant, but the last time he’d done that was years ago! How could he not be worried about it himself?! He didn’t know the tricks for Alice like he’d known for Amalia. They were two different little people and what worked for one wouldn’t for another. Knowing he was going to be in for a rough night no doubt painted an expression of dread across his face.

When he finally returned home, Mikasa was standing in the front room pacing back and forth in a stunning violet dress. She’d taken date night to a whole new level, but then again so had Annie as she walked out in a nice pair of slacks and button down shirt. Annie carefully slipped an arm lowly around Mikasa’s hips and led her to the door before turning to Eren.

“Notes are on the counter, okay?” She chuckled as her hand moved towards the door.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully “Yeah, I got it. You two have a goodnight. If I need help, unlikely as it is, then I’ll make sure to call everyone but you two. Go have fun.”

Uneasy at the situation, Mikasa nodded and hugged him “Okay, okay, we get it. Please don’t hesitate to call though in case you really need to. Alice has been fed already, and she’s been down for a nap for a bit.” Amalia hugged her parents and Mikasa kissed her head “Be good for your uncle, tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” Amalia beamed in response and then Mikasa and Annie went about their way making their exit. Eren took a deep breath and decided to put something on the television that captivate Amalia and let him think out how the night was going to go. Quickly, he found a show she liked and watched as she plopped down onto the sofa ready to watch intently. 

Stuffing the baby monitor in his back pocket, Eren went upstairs to grab his laptop. Unfortunately he had to cook. That wasn’t to say he was going to burn down the entire house if he tried, but it did mean he was going to have to look up an easy recipe and make sure that he had all the ingredients. There was no way in seven hells he was about to leave and go to the grocery store with both the kids by himself; he was not nor would ever be Superman. Just having to hope they had something easy, Eren returned downstairs with laptop in hand to double check the pantry and fridge for things he needed.

Laying atop the counter was the list of notes and emergency contacts that he’d been left with. Amalia’s allergies were listed at the top like he couldn’t remember what might kill his niece if he wasn’t careful, followed by the time Alice last ate, and the foods that Amalia just refused to eat above the contact numbers. At least the last bits were helpful. For the recipe he’d had in mind, there weren’t any of the five things she refused to eat. At least that was a small win, but where he came to a massive loss was how the second he slid open the pantry door did he hear Alice began to cry. 

Groaning loudly enough for it to echo off the wooden pantry doors, Eren looked down a his watch. What he remembered of an infant Alice’s age was that she’d eat every three to four hours. If she’d just eaten it at least eliminated the fact she was likely hungry. He began to jog back upstairs to pick up little Alice and figure out the reasoning for her to be crying. He attempted to rock her softly in hopes of soothing her, but those dreams were dashing ten minutes in. Rocking her, burping her, trying to make her laugh, checking to see if she was warm or too cold, checking her diaper, and a myriad of other things just did not seem to work no matter what he did.

Babies could cry for simply wanting to be held or if a loud noise had startled them. There were quite a few reasons he could think of that could be happening, but he still had another child to take care of. With only one option in mind, Eren grabbed the woven wrap from the back of Mikasa’s rocking chair and tried to remember what he knew from Amalia’s baby stages. At four and a half months, he could at least wrap her to his chest, support being in his hips and back, while supporting her all the same. The only difficulty was that she was being fussy, wriggling around at every second as he tried to remember how to wrap, and the fact that he couldn’t remember how to wrap the goddamn fabric to save his life. 

Removing his phone from his pocket, he began to pull up Youtube and see if that would help him any. Discovering the perfect video for a front wrap cross carry, Eren carefully replicated the steps and shortly thereafter had a crying Alice strapped to his body. To anyone without kids he knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he looked absolutely ridiculous. It worked though, so it allowed him to return downstairs and begin checking off what ingredients he had at his disposal. He’d have liked to said that he had something easy, but of course he didn’t, because Mikasa and Annie had a strict plan of creating meals through the week that followed their calendar

Things seemed to be gnawing away at his patience with each second. Alice was inconsolable, Amalia was going to have to get a bath soon, he was going to have to cook through it all, and somehow he was also supposed to be alive. How in the hell mothers worked their magic without help, he’d no clue, but in that moment he’d have bowed to any that crossed his path. Mothers were the real superheroes, that he was dead certain on as there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get through the night without some form of help. Alice was still crying for seemingly no reason and it was beginning to drive him up the wall for the sheer fact that he no idea how to comfort her. He knew Mikasa always said she was fussy, but this was a new form.

Picking up the phone, and conceding defeat, Eren called the first person on the list that he could think of. Armin Arlert had been both his and Mikasa’s friend since childhood, and ironically enough he’d also moved out to California a few years behind Mikasa. If anyone loved the girls as much family did, then it was their closest friends. Unfortunately, when he called Armin he’d discovered that he wasn’t a viable option. Being six hours outside the state in Vegas meant that he couldn’t get there in time to help him, and he’d have to pick someone else. Another person he could think of was the boyfriend of a friend, and a close friend to all of them who enjoyed spoiling the girls at every opportunity.

Calling Marco Bodt, Eren only hoped that he could help. His kind eyes and soothing smile was contagious, maybe it’d help. Much to his disdain, however, Marco hadn’t answered the call. After a moment, he’d received a hastily texted message saying he was on a date and couldn’t talk. By that point, he opted for Sasha Blouse, an old friend from Mikasa’s college days. Having to take care of her mother, even she was a no-go and her husband was at work. It seemed like the world was having a really fun day shitting on him. Every person that he could call was busy and couldn’t help him aside from give him tips that he already knew.

It wasn’t like he could leave a five year old at home and buckle the baby in to drive her around the block a few times. That was absolutely ludicrous. Nothing seemed to be working and the crying was somehow getting louder than a fire engine alarm. Echoing deep in his ear canal, bouncing off the walls, and stabbing into his short circuiting brain, Alice’s screams began to unravel him. Taking breaths and momentary breaks in the spell, she used the time only to catch her breath before beginning to scream again. As he tried so hard to wrap his brain around everything, it suddenly hit him. There was one other person he could call. Having come home from handling his newborn niece, maybe Levi could give him the help he needed. 

Dialing the number felt foreign, but when he heard Levi’s voice on the other end of the line it concreted the action “Hello? Eren?”

Finding his words, he nodded “Yeah, hey, it’s me. Listen, I need your help.”

Levi’s voice sounded half drowned out as Alice screamed “With _what?”_

Quietening her down for a moment, Eren sighed “I’ve been getting my ass kicked by a four month old for the last hour. Tell me you live near Santa Barbara and don’t have anything better to do. I still have to cook, which I suck at, get Amalia in the bath, figu---”

Snickering, Levi replied “Not a great way to start off with the guy you refused, but I can tell you didn’t just blow me off by the kid screaming it’s lungs out. Unfortunately, I live in Silver Lake, which is about an hour and a forty minutes with no traffic.”

“I’ll take it,” Eren snapped quickly.

“Good, leave everything to me, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can. Text me the address,” Levi answered with a seemingly proud tone. When the line died, Eren quickly typed out the address and prayed to the gods that he could handle this until Levi arrived. Normally, he was very good with kids, but this was not one of those times. Sitting down with her, Eren once again began to repeat what he thought would help. For a moment she’d stop and he’d heave a sigh of relief only for it to start again when he got complacent. Something had to be seriously wrong if she was screaming like that. 

Maybe she had an ear infection. That happened a lot with infants, but he didn’t know how to stop that! Most pharmacies in the area were closing and it wasn’t as if that was a cure all fix to his situation. He sent Amalia up to her room to watch television that way the crying wouldn’t affect her much while he was busy trying to think of other things. There was no way in hell she was hungry yet, but it was worth it to try just in case. Rising from the sofa, he began to sit a pot of water on the stove to let it get warm. Once it was warm he sat a bottle in it and allowed it to gradually warm up. It was the way he’d always remembered, so just to double check he got a good temperature he splashed some of the milk onto his wrist.

Knowing it was decent, he returned to the sofa and began to unwrap Alice before attempting to feed her. Yet again failing, Eren knew that there was a good damn reason Mikasa hadn’t been sleeping recently. Alice hadn’t taken the bottle and didn’t appear to be hungry. He set it aside and wrapped her up once again with the help of Youtube. It felt as though time was dragging on and on, beyond the realm of a snail’s pace, as she continued to cry.

Thankfully, not much longer and the doorbell rang. Heaving a heavy sigh of relief, Eren half sprinted towards the door. Upon opening it, he was met with a sight he’d not expected yet had. Levi had been expected, but his casual dress of a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants hadn’t been. Immediately, Levi grinned and stepped inside as he rolled up his sleeves.

“Hey,” he chuckled warmly “let’s get you some silence, yeah? I may not necessarily like kids, but I’m great with them for some reason.” 

“Alright, I’m putting both my faith and my niece in your hands,” Eren offered as he sat down to unwrap Alice. Handing her over once completely free of her wrap, Eren passed her gently to Levi who laid her down on her back. Pushing her legs to her chest and humming to himself, Levi appeared to be in his own little world. Watching him was almost surreal. Nothing was bothering him as he continued to rock her in an easy motion, his composure remained as calm as ever, and the smile on his lips was near angelic as he regarded Alice. For all the world he looked so natural in his actions.

What jerked him out of his mind was when Alice passed gas rather loudly, much to his surprise. Levi, however, seemed to have known exactly what the problem was. He continued for a moment until Alice was all giggles and staring up at him with a toothless smile. Laughing along with her, Levi’s soft laughs had Eren wondering just when Levi had begun to meet so many of his standards. He seemed utterly perfect.

Levi turned to him and shrugged “Gas. Not uncommon for them to be extremely agitated. My guess was either gas or constipation, or she was sick. There aren’t many things that explain why she’d have been crying for so long. She was being held, she was warm without being overly so, and you’d tried damn near everything else. Only a couple of options were left.”

Eren let out a slight huff “Ha, to think my night was in so much distress for a _fart._ Thank you, Levi, seriously. You’re a miracle worker.”

“Not entirely,” Levi smiled “just fresh off baby duty. I know you said you’re not a good cook, but I am and I wanted to cook for you anyway. How about you let me have the kitchen and you can see if the baby won’t take the bottle? When did she eat last?”

“A good bit ago, I know after that she’ll likely want to eat,” Eren offered before agreeing to his proposal “and if you want to cook I’m not going to say no. God knows _I_ never could cook. There’s a list of allergies and foods Amalia won’t eat on the counter. This little one is Alice Roxanne, by the way.”

“Cute name,” Levi responded as he got to his feet “so just show me the kitchen and I’ll get started.” Eren cradled Alice carefully in his arms as he showed Levi around to the kitchen. Briefly, he showed him the pantry and where everything he could possibly need was located. Asking if there was anything he didn’t eat, Levi turned to Eren who grinned and simply said he was a human garbage disposal when it came to food. While Levi paced around trying to figure something out for the menu, Eren returned to the sofa where it was time for Alice to eat.

Thinking as he fed Alice, Eren couldn’t help but realize Levi truly was perfect. He loved baseball, he could cook at least that he knew of, was good with kids, was absolutely radiant, had a laugh and smile that likely could cure cancer, he even had a great sense of humor. Fate had been kind to him as it dropped that man in his lap. Perhaps he had something like he had six years ago. Competing with that memory was going to be hard, no one could stand up to that, at least no one that he’d ever met, but Levi was right there with it sparring toe-to-toe. How strange it was that Levi of all people was the one painting life in a new, radiant light. It only made Eren all the more curious as to where the catch with Levi was. Just what was wrong with him that would render all the good qualities about him completely moot?


	4. Food For Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Have a new chapter! I'm working on getting this done, so maybe they'll be another update soon? Who knows? Not me. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Feeding Alice, Eren continued to sit there and watch her carefully. While she ate he was still wondering what Levi was doing in the kitchen. Judging from the smell he was working some kind of culinary magic in there. By the time Alice had finished eating, Eren was concerned at what was taking Levi so long. Deciding to go check in, he threw a towel over his shoulder and began to burp Alice as he walked into the kitchen. What he saw took him completely off kilter. Levi was dancing.

Hips rocking and hum leaving his lips, Levi was moving back and forth from one side of the kitchen island to the other. Eren felt his chest constrict as he remembered something more than similar, but he couldn’t let those thoughts get to him anymore like that. They already had too much power, so he shook his head and glanced back at Levi. Clearly, he was lost in his own mind as he had yet to notice Eren watching him. The slight of his hips had Eren craning his head a bit to the side just to watch, but before he let himself get too carried away at the sight, he knew that he should probably announce his presence. 

“Smells good,” Eren announced from the threshold. 

Levi perked up, eyes going wide for a moment before he nodded “Glad you think so. I just decided to follow what the menu was on the fridge. Baked spaghetti was in the block for the day, so I figured everything would be there. It’s also easy to make.”

Eren grinned “I loved baked spaghetti which is likely why it’s on there. I kinda shoved them out the door.”

“I see,” Levi smiled “then I guess it’s good then.”

Peering over his shoulder as he walked over, Eren quirked a brow “Oh, Amalia doesn’t eat onions or tomatoes.”

Glancing up, Levi chuckled proudly “She will after this. Oh, and your going to get---” almost as if to punctuate what he was about to say, Eren made one pat to baby Alice’s back and suddenly she regurgitated in the middle of Levi’s sentence _“---puked on.”_

Eren shrugged his shoulders “Ah, it’s alright. She might have missed the towel, but it’s just a shirt. I’m not squeamish. I’ll just do this.” Holding Alice with one arm, cradling her carefully, he began to pull of his shirt. Of course baby spit up on his shirt wasn’t great, but he could handle it. He’d experienced worse things in his life than some baby vomit. Within a few odd maneuvers, Eren had his shirt off and was walking down the hall to toss it into the washer. Returning to the kitchen, he noticed Levi scan his bare torso languidly. “She seems tired now, so I’m gonna take some time in the nursery and see if she’ll let me put her down for a nap.”

“Alright, best of luck, Eren,” Levi snickered as he returned to his cooking. Eren began to carefully climb the stairs with Alice already beginning to daze. As he made it up to the nursery he carefully sat in the rocking chair until he was sure that Alice was dozing off. Of course having her actually go silent was a blessing, but he did want to ensure that she’d be well enough asleep by the time he placed her down. With a bit of time, and a lot of luck, she drifted off and allowed him to move without waking and screaming her lungs out. Before leaving the room, he made sure the baby monitor was turned all the way up, and double checked everything.

Shuffling down the hall, Eren wanted to check in on Amalia to see how she was doing before dinner was finished. Knocking softly on her door, Eren waited for announcement and popped in. It was a bit amusing to him to see her cross legged on the floor with the gaming controller in her hand as she mumbled something about penguins under her breath. Looking to the screen as he took a seat in the floor at her side, he then noticed what she was mumbling about. Playing Super Mario 64, she was in the part of the game where she had to race a penguin for a star and failed.

Tossing down the controller, she huffed “Penguins are dumb anyway.”

Eren ruffled her hair affectionately “Yeah they are, I mean, what kinda birds have wings and can’t fly, right?”

“Ostriches, puffins, emus, cassowaries--”

Concerned and bemused, Eren chuckled “Haha, stop watching all those nature documentaries with your mom. Just because she teaches bi---” Eren sighed _“she’s_ actually teaching you this isn’t she?”

With a wide grin, she nodded enthusiastically “Yes!!”

_“Great,”_ Eren deadpanned. “You’re gonna be smarter than your uncle before fall. Dinner is almost ready, kiddo, so you know what that means.”

“Bath time!” She shouted as she got to her feet. “Can I bring the turtles?”

Shrugging, Eren agreed “Sure, you can bring the turtles. Let me go draw the bath.” Upon his exit, Eren had to groan. Baths with a small child was just begging for soap in the eye and an elbow to the throat. Amalia wasn’t so bad anymore once she’d gotten bigger, but he still knew that due to the size of the tub he couldn’t reach her to help her unless he was in the tub too. On his knees or crouched put too much strain on him and she still wasn’t in his complete control like that. If Annie and Mikasa got in too, then he made sure to do it as well.  It was truly terrifying prospect, but he knew it was his job. Back in his bedroom, Eren perused his luggage until he found his olive and grey swim trunks. Quickly, he changed into them and headed for the bathroom across the hall.

The large whirlpool tub made things difficult for kids, but great for adults. Jacuzzi jets made for optimal relaxation and way better bubbles. He carefully began to draw the water, making sure that it wasn’t scalding while he went to check in on Amalia. Due to the tub being so large, it was going to take it a while to fill up to the desired depth meaning that he could sit and play with Amalia until then. Super Mario had always been a favorite game of his since he was a kid, so getting down to play a bit with rather nice, especially when she got just as mad as he did in certain tricky spots of the level.

By the time they finished up the bath was drawn, and he took his time getting her carefully into the tub. Once she sat down in front of him the two began to have a bit of fun. A towering mass of bubbles was adrift atop the water’s surface which meant that while Eren washed her hair, she was playing with her plastic turtles and building things in the bubbles. As he was pouring a cup of water over her head as she leaned back, she gave him a smiled and began to laugh.

“I made you something,” she declared proudly. 

Quirking a brow, Eren couldn’t resist “Yeah? What’s that?”

“Now you can be a wizard!” Amalia laughed as she lifted a cluster of bubbles.

Graciously accepting his new bubble beard as she brought it to his jaw, Eren smirked “Finally! My lifelong dream of turning a princess into a dragon can be complete!” At his cackling she squirmed only for him to reach out and run the tips of his fingers into her sides. She was laughing brightly as he continued to tickle her. 

Turning back to him, she blew bubbles off her hands “I’m a bath dragon!” 

“Alright little dragon, lean back so I can wash your hair,” Eren stated as he began to run his fingers through her hair. When he finished, she sat back and turned to face him, all smiles and rosy cheeks. There was absolutely no denying how absolutely adorable she was until he was absolutely certain she was a demon’s spawn. Eren sat in shock as she grabbed the cup and splashed water over him. Blinking back his surprise for a moment, Eren sat dumbfounded. It wasn't until her maniacal laughter that he retaliated. 

Dunking his head under the water to smooth his hair out of his face, Eren proceeded to send a wave of water towards Amalia with his hand. His distraction had worked well as she was then drenched with the wave. There was no pout present, only joy as she began to pile bubbles into her hand. 

Placing them atop his head she laughed “Now we can make you older. It's white.”

“I'm already old, Mali,” Eren laughed as she began to gather more bubbles for his beard and hair. Interrupting their bath, was a slight snicker. Turning towards the door, forgetting he’d left it open, Eren watched as Levi attempted to cull his laughter. All he could say in a slow, dumb response was _“Uh....I'm a wizard.”_

Levi only bit his lip harder as he watched Eren flush “Ah, mhmm, well Mr.Wizard, dinner is ready when you are.”

From behind Amalia shouted “Bath dragons don't eat dinner!”

Approaching her, Levi knelt at the tub and dolloped a bit of suds onto the tip of her nose “Bath dragons have to eat some time, so finish up and come downstairs. The knight orders it. Bring your wizard with you too, okay mighty bath dragon?”

With a molar to molar smile she nodded “Okay!!” For a moment all Eren could do was stare. Had that seriously just happened? He disarmed her with a simple sentence and played right into it. At the very top of the list of shit he didn't expect, Levi going along with bath time shenanigans was at the top.

Before exiting, Levi paused in the door frame and winked “You're a cute wizard, Uncle Eren.” Shaking his head, and slinging bubbles around them, Eren tried to get that expression out of his mind. Bath time had its fair share of giggles and fun, but it was time to finish up and get downstairs. He had to make sure that he kept to Mikasa’s scheduling so she needed to eat, brush her teeth, and go to bed within the hour.

Once out of the bath, he grabbed her owl towel and began to help dry her off. When she was dressed for bed and her hair was, for the most part, dry the two headed downstairs. Unfortunately, Eren had forgotten to do much drying off of himself in the process. They made it to the kitchen and Amalia was happy to already sit down at the table, but Levi placed his hands on his hips and gestured towards him with the spatula in hand.

“You plan dripping all over the place for the entirety of dinner, Eren?” He asked with his head tilted a bit.

Eren quickly looked down at himself and noticed his shorts dripping water “Uhh, not _particularly_. I have to go get dressed so could you watch her for, like, a split second.”

“Not at all,” he shrugged “and the faster you stop dripping water the safer it gets.” Crouching as he looked to Amalia, Levi smiled “Okay, Eren is gonna go get dressed. Will you help me with setting the table, little dragon?” Her bright eyes gleamed as she nodded. 

Looking back at her before leaving them alone, Eren sighed “Amalia please be good and listen to Levi, okay? I’ll be right back.” Stepping back to Levi, he whispered lowly “I don’t leave my girls alone with anyone, Levi, especially not someone I’ve known for one day. I’m a decent judge of character, and while I don’t think you would at all, I’m going to say this as I would to anyone: if you touch a _hair_ on my niece maliciously, I will skin you alive and feed you to pigs.” With a smile, Eren waved back to Amalia and exited the room. Of course he knew Levi wasn’t the type to do such a thing, he could feel that, but it had to be said. The best part of saying it was that Levi didn’t appear to be perturbed in the slightest bit. All Levi had done was smile and nod while watching him walk off to go dry off and change.

Slipping into a pair of lounge pants and tank top didn’t take too long, so he tied his hair up and got back downstairs. On his way he made sure to dry any of the spots where he’d dripped water. As he stepped down, he could hear the jingle of his necklace, the echo of the metal colliding. He quickly stuffed it down his shirt and moved rather hastily to the kitchen where he could overhear voices. Of course there were only two culprits as to who it could have been, so he crept along the frame of the door.

“I love him,” Amalia chirped “but I don’t get to see him a lot. Do you like him too?”

Levi laughed softly in response “I believe so, hard to say really, but I like him differently.”

“He likes your eyes and he thinks you’re pretty,” she replied casually.

Openly laughing, Levi had to ask “And how do you know that?”

With a smile, she replied “He was mumbling it under his breath when were coming home. He said he wasn’t mad….but he was. I could tell.”

Concerned, Levi sighed “Did he say what was he mad about?”

Amalia nodded slowly “Mmm...he said he was disappointed about not going to dinner, but mom always says that’s the worst kind of mad and---”

_“Okayyy,”_ Eren chimed in as he slid into the kitchen “don’t tell Levi all of my secrets.”

“Why are they secrets?” Levi inquired with a feline smile. “I like that you think I’m pretty and have nice eyes.”

“Seriously,” Eren deadpanned before smirking “did you believe anything less after our flight here?”

Rising from his seat to divvy out portions of their dinner, Levi shrugged “Well, I suppose you make good points. It’s nice to hear though, considering I had really assumed you’d blown me off.”

“I could make a very crude joke right now in the exclusion of present company,” Eren smirked devilishly “but I think it’s time to eat.” All in unanimous decision about their dinner, each of them quietly turned to their food. Stunned by the fact Amalia seemed to be happily munching away, Eren placed his fork down and just watched her for a moment. She’d no idea that she was ingesting foods that she supposedly hated. Just what kind of culinary witchcraft had Levi brewed in the kitchen? He couldn’t help but watch her as he continued to eat. Mikasa and Annie were going to need to know exactly what he did to get her to willingly eat it. 

Dinner was quiet for the most part, but once Amalia finished she was excused. She’d eaten a rather large portion of food which continued to place Eren in a state of awe. It was a bit adorable as she pushed herself back from the table to go thank Levi. Eren couldn’t help but laugh as he’d watched the exchange. He made sure she went to brush her teeth and allowed her a few more minutes to game, in the promises that he’d come tuck her in when he finished eating. Before returning to his seat he took Amalia’s bowl, rinsed it out in the sink, and placed it into the dishwasher. The moment he took his seat he found Levi’s gaze lingering on him.

“How is it?” Levi asked as he gestured to the bowl.

Answering dramatically, Eren replied “Uh, about like an angel landed on my taste buds. It’s _amazing.”_

“Glad you liked it,” he beamed proudly. “Your niece is so polite, by the way.”

Being in agreement, Eren nodded as he reached for Levi’s hand “Yeah, she is. She’s a good kid. I’m really glad you came all this way to help me. Thank you.”

Flushing a bit, Levi smiled “It wasn’t a problem, besides, I had ulterior motives.” Interest piqued, Eren rose from his seat to collect Levi’s bowl before taking his own. 

On his way back from the dishwasher Eren bent next to Levi’s ear “Yeah? What motive is that?”

Leaning back into his chest, Levi purred “Mmm, getting to see you was great, but this way I can invite you out tomorrow.”

“This time I’ll have to accept,” Eren replied swiftly, lone fingertip skimming up the side of his neck “on  _ one _ condition.”

Intrigued, Levi hummed “Mhmm, and what condition is that?”

“Kiss me,” Eren whispered against his skin.

“I think I can manage that,” he grinned salaciously before standing. Placing a hand at Eren’s jaw, he rose just a bit on the tips of his toes, and delicately tugged him forward just enough to let his lips softly brush Eren’s. A fleeting kiss was just enough to have Eren seeking more from him, looking for a second kiss. What he found was that Levi had set him up for that exact scenario. Backing away from his touch, Levi licked his lips teasingly “Hmm, guess you need to go tuck in Amalia.”

Conceding defeat, Eren nodded “Yes, I do, but you could always come with me. She doesn’t like it when anyone but Annie reads to her. Oddly enough she finds her voice soothing.” Levi shrugged and gladly joined him as they ascended the stairs. Eren knocked carefully on Amalia’s bedroom door, only opening once allowed. She seemed overjoyed that Levi had joined him by the fact she immediately wrapped around him. Both of them seemed momentarily startled but settled onto the floor with ease. Somehow, she’d managed to convince them both to play her one game before bed.

There wasn’t a way either of them could tell her no when she begged them. Getting to watch Levi sit and play Mario Kart with a five year old was absolutely hilarious. Judging from the knit brow and his stooping posture, Eren could tell that he was getting rather into the game. Eren didn’t mind losing to both of them, hell, it was a game after all. Amalia on the other hand huffed at losing to Levi, but nonetheless awarded him a prize at the end of it. Eren had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing hysterically as he lowered his head and allowed Amalia to place a glitter encrusted, ribbon wrapped, bright pink tiara atop the crown of his head.

Smiling, Levi gave her a quick hug “Thank you, your grace, but you need to get to sleep, okay?”

“Will you come back?” She asked, sparkle in her eyes.

As Levi cast his gaze to him, Eren felt it necessary to answer for Levi “Maybe, we’ll see little one. Now, get up here.” Levi left having said his goodbyes and Eren turned to shut off the television, flip on her Ninja Turtles night light, and made sure that Amalia had everything she needed for bed. When she lied down, Eren pulled her blankets closer for her, ensuring that she was comfortable.

“Uncle Eren,” she called softly “I like him. He’s nice.”

Kissing her head softly, he chuckled “I like him too. Get some sleep, Mali, I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight!” She grinned after popping up to kiss his cheek. All he could do was smile and shut the door softly on his way out. No matter what happened, that little girl always had his heart in a death grip. He was wrapped so tightly around her little finger it was near ridiculous, but he had to admit that if she liked him then that was a good sign. What kind of man would drop everything to help a guy he’d just met babysit? The kind was meeting all of his standards, that’s who. Levi was everything he’d been avoiding for a long time, he seemed like he’d been crafted from the finest  stardust just for him. Fate was a fickle mistress indeed, a cruel, callous, mysterious mistress that had been dangling him on a string for far too long. 

Failing to notice Levi’s presence on the sofa, and hearing running water, Eren rounded the corner of the kitchen. There, standing at the sink, was Levi cleaning the utensils that he’d used. Probably the cutest part, however, was watching him stretch to reach a cabinet for a lid to the pyrex dish he’d used for the pasta. Deciding he should be nice instead of continuing to watch Levi struggle on his tiptoes, Eren slinked up behind him and grabbed the lid for him. 

Making sure to breath softly, Eren nuzzled his nose into Levi’s neck “Reaching for this?”

Shivering as he took the lid, Levi replied “Yes, thank you. I was just finishing up in here.”

“Let me help,” Eren offered as he slipped around to the other side. Taking the glass dish from the counter once the lid had been affixed, he slid it into the fridge. Finishing by wiping down the table and starting the dishwasher, Eren led Levi to the living room where he drug him to the sectional. Just for something to fill the silent air between them, he searched for a movie to play. The Hitman’s Bodyguard was going to work, so he tossed the remote to the coffee table and heaved a heavy sigh of relief that he was only going to have to deal with Alice the rest of the night.

“So, do you plan on staying awake long?” Levi inquired with a curious glimmer alight in his eyes.

Eren nodded “Yeah, probably. Wanna watch the movie?” 

“Yeah,” Levi answered as he scooted closer to Eren. Deciding to drape his arm around his shoulder, Eren himself moved a little closer and exhaled a contented sigh. Something about sitting nestled next to Levi was more than just relaxing. Being with Levi was comfortable. He felt as if no matter what he said or did, it would all be as natural as breathing to him. In the realization at what was happening, he bolted upright, startling Levi, but he’d not even noticed it himself. Too many memories, too many smiles, laughs, long days, and endless nights began to flash through his head like movie reel. How long before he’d not be able to be tortured by simple things? Why couldn’t he just enjoy the bliss of feeling attraction to someone? Was it going to always be like this?

Six years was a long time to be trapped in the ravages of his own mind, of his heart. Staring at Levi, with his adoring gaze and sharp intellect, beautiful everything, amazing laugh….he knew what he was feeling when he looked at him. He’d felt that connection before. That magnetic pull that just clawed and gnawed until he gave in. Why was it so hard to ignore? Couldn’t life be simple and allow him the small pleasure he’d wanted. Sure, he knew what he really wanted, but that was too difficult to obtain again. It came with too much risk. What if he lost it again? Would he make it a second time?

Questions soared through his mind, but Levi placed a cautious hand to Eren’s thigh as he turned to face him. The concern was unmistakable as his porcelain features twisted, his brows furrowed, and his lips pulled down in a frown. It took no genius to see that he was worried. How long had Eren been out of it that he’d been worrying him?

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Levi questioned softly.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Eren dodged “sorry to worry you. It’s alright.”

Not one to take his thinly veiled evasion, Levi rolled his eyes “Seriously, Eren, what’s up? You seem completely out of it.”

Groaning, Eren schooled himself and answered calmly “Just..... _thinking_ about some stuff was all.”

“Care to share?” He pleaded delicately. “I want to know more about you, Eren, so let me in at least for a bit. Please?”

Deciding it was best to go for broke, Eren cleared his throat and held Levi’s gaze as his tone flattened “Have you ever been in love, Levi?”

Taken aback by the sudden seriousness of the question, he shrugged “Kinda heavy question, isn’t it? But, no, I haven’t. Have you?”

Swallowing his fear, he gave a hollow smile as he picked up Levi’s hand “Yeah, I have. I was married once. Three months.”

Mouth falling agape, Levi struggled to find his words “Oh...I, uh---”

Chuckling nervously, Eren shook his head “It’s okay. I was just sitting here thinking I’ve been through this feeling before. This new attraction that feels magnetic almost. I’m just wondering when the shoe is gonna hit the other foot so to speak. What’s your catch?”

Scoffing, Levi rolled his eyes “Tch,  _ catch?  _ I’m not a product for sale, Eren. It’s called baggage, and everyone has it. I just found yours. If you really want to get into this right now then I’ll tell you. I have a commitment and communication issues.”

“Ah, a runner,” Eren smiled confidently “but you aren’t running from me. In fact, you drove two hours to help me with a screaming, puking, poop machine. If anyone is running here, it’s me.”

“I feel….oddly comfortable around you, Eren, like I can be myself. Why would I want to run from that? You don’t get to gloss over the fact you were married though! Three months makes it sound like I’m not the only one with commitment issues, ya know,” Levi snickered teasingly.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly an area to tease and Eren shook his head, eyes softening “Not tonight. I just want to enjoy this and not ruin it anymore than I already have.”

Grimacing at the thought of his obvious sorrow, Levi apologized “Oh, I’m sorry. Yeah, let’s just enjoy tonight.”

“Just,” Eren began “it’s maybe a story for another time. Why don’t you tell me about that date you’ve got planned for tomorrow?”

Snuggling up into his side, Levi grinned “How about a day at the beach? A good swim? Walk on the pier?”

Without thinking, Eren answered “Sounds divine. Haven’t done that in a long time. It’ll be fun.” Twining his fingers with Levi’s as they continued to watch the movie, Eren knew he shouldn’t have said that. The last time he’d been at the beach wasn’t exactly some memory that he wanted to recreate. Memories lasted a lifetime, and he so foolishly thought he’d had enough to last him. Fate was proving him wrong by way of dropping Levi into his lap and kindling a spark in his chest he thought long dead. He’d been thinking so long that dread began to knot his stomach, twisting it’s way through his body. 

Before he knew what was going on, he found himself slipping from consciousness. Opening his eyes for a moment of blurred surroundings happened only a few times as he’d nodded off, but ultimately his dazed mind sought it’s solace in the form sleep. Perhaps being drained of all his energy just made him able to drift off anywhere, but it wasn’t like him to just be able to sleep around someone. He’d not even had a second to think as his body’s basic drive kicked in.

Suddenly a noise startled him from his sleep. Bolting up, Eren opened his eyes to realize that things were not as he’d left them. Curled up the corner of the sofa, Eren stretched out an arm to push back the plush fleece blanket that had, at some point, been draped over him. Yawing, Eren got to his feet and shuffled sluggishly into the kitchen. Eyes widening as he shook his head to double check he wasn’t imagining things, Eren noticed Annie rummaging through the shit drawer.

“Annie?” Eren questioned as he leaned against the kitchen island.

“Oh, you’re up,” came Mikasa’s voice from behind him.

Turning on his heels, he noticed Mikasa still in her dress from the evening date cradling Alice in her arms “Yeah….hey, why are you here? Did something happen? Is something wro--”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Annie answered as she shut the drawer “she just couldn’t bear the night away. Imagine our surprise coming home to find you snoodled up on the couch with a boy.”

Eyes blowing wide, Eren grimaced **“Shit!** Alice...I couldn’t get her to calm down. Armin is outta town, Marco was on a date, Sasha was with her mom, Connie was at work, and Levi had just gotten back home from taking care of his newborn niece. I had a feeling he could help.”

Mikasa placed a tender hand on his shoulder “It’s alright, Eren. We talked before he left. He seems like a good guy, not your type, but good.”

“Yeah,” Annie chuckled “he was actually pretty cool. Definitely not your normal type of guy though. Maybe that’s a good thing. Gave Mikasa a recipe too. Heard Amalia actually ate onions!”

“Tomatoes too,” Eren shrugged “but, yeah, not to mention he was incredible with Alice. It was kinda _cute_ actually.”

“So I heard,” Mikasa smiled warmly “but that wasn’t all I heard. You have a date at the beach tomorrow….Eren, are you _sure?”_

Running his hands over his face, Eren grumbled “Uhhhh, right. No, I’m not sure. Second guessing it to be honest.”

“He doesn’t know does he?” Mikasa asked quietly, her crestfallen appearance somehow darkening. 

Eren shook his head _“No.”_

“Are you gonna go?” Annie asked as she approached him.

“I need to see him,” Eren stated flatly “tonight. What time is it?"

Gesturing towards the front room, Mikasa pointed at the coffee table “After two. He didn’t want to wake you, but he left a note on the table.” Sprinting towards the table, Eren’s eyes darted across the surface until he found the small note.

> __ Eren,   
>    
>  Sorry you were asleep when I left. Your sister and her wife are lovely women. I had a nice chat before leaving, I really hope that wasn’t overstepping my bounds, to explain why a stranger was in their home. I’m really looking forward to tomorrow; I had a great time tonight too. Seeing you with your nieces was absolutely precious. Thanks for calling. Really. 
> 
> _ Regards,  
>  Levi R. Ackerman _

How quaint; the man signed his post-it notes. In the end, he supposed it was the business side of Levi that made him structure every little thing like a work email. It was a bit cute, but he knew that he couldn’t let tomorrow happen. Putting the brakes on the idea of their beach date, Eren searched out his phone. Late night was exactly the best time to make the phone call, but it was even less appropriate for what else he had in mind.

Dialing his number, Eren waited what felt like a millennia before Levi answered groggily “Hello?” Eren?”

“I’m so sorry to wake you up, but I have to see you,” Eren explained.

Yawning, Levi replied “Okay, but why? Is it really something that can’t be discussed on this phone call?”

“No, it can’t be. Best if done in person,” Eren answered “but it’s not what you’re thinking. I need to apologize about something. There’s something I shouldn’t have done.”

“Okay,” Levi sighed “I obviously can’t promise that I’ll be awake in the almost two hours it’s going to take you to get here. I’ll send you the address.”

“Understandable, I’ll bring beer,” Eren nodded “we’ll need it. See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Prognosis
> 
> So, I had plans to update for you all. Unfortunately, my computer has finally decided to bid me farewell. You all know Ive been having issues with it within the last year. I won’t be able to get a new laptop until I get paid next month. I am so sorry to have to go back on this. I’d just gotten settled with the school work, but I couldn’t foresee this circumstance. The computer had lasted me for around 4.5 years, so I suppose it was time. Thank you all for your patience with me, and I hope you continue to do so. I will be sure to make this up to you with a couple updates when I am able to return!


	5. Ghost of a Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Notes: Hey guys! Welcome back. So, with my computer being out, I cannot access my writing software. I know, it sucks. I am doing my absolute best to keep writing. At least you get one solace. When I'm on campus I can hand write an outline and type it in google docs. The beauty of google docs, you ask? Is that someone else can access my account from a computer and copy and paste all this into Ao3. I do have one such lovely person! Thank you, T.C. you beautiful bastard. I love you. Everyone love, T.C! Now, I have plans to buy a new computer on the 17th! I may, however, buy one as early as the 14th! I do not know details yet until I get paid, so bear with me. Until then, I'm finally able to complete this story! Y'all know this was supposed to be a oneshot right? Damn. I suck lol I fucked this bitch up. Anyhow, I'll stop blabbering and hope T.C. updates this sometime on Sunday, so it'll be around the same time.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> Neko

Before leaving, Eren made sure to go inform Mikasa and Ani that he’d be back likely early in the morning depending on how long things took. Mikasa simply hugged him and handed him the spare key. He graciously accepted it and immediately turned to head out the door. It wasn’t what he even expected of himself, but Levi had every right to know about why he couldn’t step a single toe in the sand without hyperventilating. On the outside he might have seemed calm, cool, and collected, but inside he was a heaping mess of jumbled emotions held together with scotch tape.

Picking up a little something stronger than the beer, Eren ensured that he’d not be entirely sober when he disclosed the apology and explanation to Levi. Falling for someone after a bathroom blowjob wasn’t really in his plans, but his plans didn’t seem to give a shit about what was or wasn’t planned out. He’d always said that if someone planned out their life, that plan would be tatters in a week. There he was proving his point, although it’d taken longer than a week to fall apart. Levi had come out of nowhere and fucked up every plan he’d had in mind, but the more he thought of it, the less worried he was about it.

If Levi didn’t handle what he was about to tell him well, then he could go back to his life like nothing ever happened. On the off chance that Levi openly welcomed his massive warehouse of baggage, then he had no idea in mind as to what to do. The man said he’d had commitment issues, but he didn’t know the half of having commitment issues. Eren couldn’t even look at a man for longer than the time it took to get him in and out of some sheets. Far too long had it been since he’d just enjoyed the company of another person for whom he’d felt a connection to. 

How could he handle it when Levi just kept showing sides of him that made Eren realize how hollow he was inside? Building up a wall had taken a long time. Getting over his past….he wondered if he even had; he was pretty sure for the sheer fact he was asking the question meant that he hadn’t. Why should he waste anymore time pretending that he wasn’t interested in a life with someone else? Sure, he knew he could go without if he tried….it didn’t mean that, at heart, he really wanted to. Everyone had the things they thought they could cut out, but no one could completely cut out a heart that once thrived so beautifully and ached to once again.

Living as he did made that difficult, but didn’t Levi live similarly? Would it make it easier to be understood? Could he pursue a man like that? Laughing without caring, feeling embarrassed at being caught when not at his best, feeling like someone understood, being comfortable….everything he wanted was facing him down and he had to determine if he was going to reach out and take it. Terrified by even the idea, Eren had to admit to himself that feeling such a magnetic, overwhelming pull to someone was frightening, yet freeing. If Levi wanted to try, if he felt something in the whole day they’d known each other, then maybe he’d think about it. He knew that was a cop out the second he’d thought it, but it had only been a day; no one could want to jump into something with someone after one day. It was a completely asinine thought.

Driving for two hours, windows down, music blaring loud enough to vibrate the mirrors, Eren was able to keep himself awake; he only hoped that Levi was still awake when he pulled into the immaculate complex. The black glass and slate of the walls provided such an elegance to the construction that he just wasn’t familiar with. Maybe a warning would have been nice considering that he was stepping into posh apartments dressed in sweatpants, an ill fitting hoodie, and a tank top all the while carrying beer. He looked like he would rob the person he was going to visit. Even as he approached the door man, he had an expression of bemusement and concern.

Approaching the front desk, as he noticed the elevator was activated by keycard, he awkwardly announced to the petite, redheaded receptionist “Excuse me, I’m here to see Levi Ackerman.”

“One moment,” she answered flatly as she began to press a button on an intercom system. “You can go on up. Third floor, suite 3.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as he excused himself. It was a first time experience having to ask someone else to see the person he was visiting. But, he supposed, for people like Levi security was the name of a game he had to play. Riding up the elevator, he was expected to be looking for suite 3...until he realized there were only two suites on the entire floor. He adjusted his grip on the bag in his hand and knocked on the door.

In a few moments the blinding white door opened to reveal an obviously tired Levi. Tying the cinch of his sanguine, silken robe, Levi folded his arms over his chest and examined Eren’s appearance. While Levi inspected him, Eren’s eyes were having a hard time moving off the short, thigh baring robe Levi was wearing. A wave of Levi’s hand was all it took for him to be ushered inside where he realized that he likely was in over his head. His apartment was mesmerizing; a gorgeous view of the endless city lights, a view of the hills, and mostly the view of Levi himself as he moved to grab them a pair of glasses. Eren didn’t really know to react, but he sat carefully onto the sofa, staring at the massive plasma mounted on the wall, waiting for Levi to return.

Upon Levi’s return, Eren poured them both some scotch, drank his own, and began “I can’t go with you to the beach--

Interrupting, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose “You couldn’t have said th--”

“Not for the reason you’re thinking of,” Eren began quietly as he swished around his scotch. “It’s because I can’t handle what happens to me when I even see the ocean. I was 19 years old when I was a lifeguard and I saw this surfer in the water. He’d just paddled out before I heard him scream. In the blink of an eye the guy was in the shallows talking about a jellyfish sting. His name was Joshua Ryder, and that man was my late husband.” Eyes widening to that of an owl’s, Levi sat in pure disbelief. 

Finding his words was difficult, so instead he downed his own drink and waited until the burning twinge died before speaking  _ “Late _ ….my god, Eren. I’m so sorry, when I said that thing about commitment, and now I feel like a complete fucking as--”

“It’s okay,” Eren replied “you’re not an ass. You didn’t know. Joshua proposed to me at that beach two and a half years later. A couple months after that we got married there. He died about three months after we got married in a plane crash when he was going out to Maine to visit his parents. I work for the NTSB because I enjoy it, but also because I know how it feels to be on the other end of that phone call.” Removing the necklace from his neck, Eren held it in the space between them. A silver and golden band twisted and swayed back and forth as it dangled in place. Picking up Levi’s hand, Eren let him fall into Levi’s open palm.

Rolling them over his fingers, Levi looked up to him “I’m so sorry, Eren.” Just as he’d turned to get closer, Levi noticed an engraving catching the light. Inside the bands read “To my dearest, look to this and know I’m never far. I love you.” Levi’s chest began to ache more than it already had. How cruel were those words now as Eren carried them with him everywhere he went? “Can I ask what happened?”

“Engine trouble combined with inclement weather,” he answered as he lifted his gaze to meet Levi’s “but I really don’t know if I can handle the beach. I haven’t touched sand in nearly six years. Memories are so clear it’s almost like I can touch them. I’m scared that I’ll lose them. If I make more memories there, in our place, that they’ll fade. I don’t want to forget our time together. ”

“A heart never forgets,” Levi sighed “but, Eren, I can’t compete with a ghost, with a memory. I respect that you had the world when you were with him, I understand it changed everything, but I won’t fight over you with a ghost. I’m here. Right now. I’m not going to force you to go to the beach, but I will say that you aren’t going to lose your memories just because you go and have fun. Eren, I cannot, and do not want to, fathom what it is like to lose a person so dear to you, but you have to understand something: if you want to go out with me tomorrow, I refuse to be in second place. You will always love him, because a part of you died with him, but you can’t expect me to be on a date knowing you could never get past liking me because you’re in love with someone else.”

Stunned, Eren shook his head “I guess you’re right, but I don’t want to get rid of the things that remind me of him. I still carry a photo of our wedding in my wallet. I’m scared that starting over means losing everything I have of Joshua. I’m not so daft as to believe that I could expect someone to watch me fall over myself trying to carry on a flame for him. Of course I will always love him, but there are just some things I want to keep. I have to walk a line of respecting the person I like and wishing to keep part of me alive.”

Finding the logic, Levi smiled sweetly “Eren, I want you to think of something. Would he want you to ruin something by thinking only of him? Would he want you happy? Keeping his memory alive is something important, but you don’t do that by obsessing, you do that by doing something to make yourself happy like he used to. I may not know a damn thing about Joshua, but I know that if he loved you so much, he’d want what was best for you. To try to enjoy life for the both of you. Don’t get stuck in one place just because you think he’ll fade. He will  _ always _ be a part of you, but don’t you dare use him to slap me in the face. New memories won’t replace the old ones, they’ll only amplify the intensity of the overwhelming joy you felt there.”

“You do make some good points,” Eren shrugged “but it’s  _ much _ harder than it sounds. You’re the first person in a long time I’ve even mentioned Joshua to, and I’m really glad that I did. Yes, he’d want me happy. We even talked about this scenario once. ‘You’re young and beautiful,’ he told me ‘go find someone else to annoy for eternity.’ I just laughed at the time; never thought it’d be relevant, ya know? He also said that whatever happened, all he wanted for me was to be happy.  I said the same thing, and I know that if he was doing what I have been I’d be sorely disappointed in the asshole. I never pictured I’d even have to think of this scenario popping up though. I’d all but given up. Until I met you.”

Cheeks dusted in a light rose, Levi dropped the rings in Eren’s hand “Well, you definitely made a good first impression yourself. I’m excited that I’m special enough to learn about this part of your life, but I want to be the one who helps you through it. Quite obviously, Eren, you’re still not over it. It takes help. Family and friends do help, but only a romantic pursuit can make the rest easier to lay to rest. Only they can help you feel something else again. You’re likely anxious about it happening again, I get it, but spending the day with you made me realize it’s been a long since I didn’t really want to leave anyone.”

Dropping the rings into his own lap, Eren sighed softly “I know you’re right, trust me I do, but I never found that. In six years, I never found someone who made me feel comfortable being myself again. I’m used to running off by the first snore, if that, so I really believed that all those emotions and memories were the only thing I was gonna get. I’m 29. I thought it was over for me.”

“It’s not,” Levi gathered as he gestured to him “because you wouldn’t be sitting on my sofa getting buzzed at 4am if it was. I’m a runner, Eren, because I’ve been cheated on in  _ every  _ single relationship I’ve ever had. It’s my mindset that I can’t be cheated on, hurt, or betrayed if I don’t commit, so I don’t. I’m scared that they’ll just be another incarnation of the past. So, I know a thing or two about being scared of liking someone. It’s horrendous, honestly, but it’s also refreshing to know that after all that pain, anguish, and heartbreak you’re still strong enough to risk it all again for the chance that you could find something greater. Our trials only strengthen our resolve, our ability to feel the intensity of compassion, to register how marvelous something is, all because we’ve had the bad. I’m thankful for you telling me this, this way I know what you’re dealing with.”

Grabbing Levi’s hand softly, Eren gave him a smirk “Having such bad taste in men? That’s not something I know a  _ damn _ thing about.”

_ “Smooth,” _ Levi remarked with a slight chortle.

“Only sometimes,” Eren offered before continuing “but, you know, this isn’t really something that I talk about it. I want the air here to be absolutely clear; I wanted to be honest with you about why I shouldn’t have agreed in that moment.”

Levi squeezed his hand gently “That’s understandable, Eren, but I’m going to ask you to talk more about it. You’ve come this far. Tell me more about everything. You’re from Atlanta, right?”

“You remembered?” Eren asked, a bit surprised.

“I listen when people talk, he explained “so tell me stuff. I’ll listen.”

Taking a deep breath, Eren began “Okay. I was born in Atlanta, but I didn’t stay there for the entirety of my childhood. I moved to Colorado when I was 6 because of my father’s job, and by 11 my sister and I were back with our mother in Georgia. I spent my time playing baseball with friends, swimming, and going to school. When I was 18 I moved out to the beach where I went to college, worked as a lifeguard when possible and had a few odd jobs when it wasn’t. I got a degree in aeronautical engineering. I met Joshua just a year in, when I was 19 and he was 21, then we got married almost three years later on Tybee Island, the very same beach he proposed to me on, the same place we met. It was the best day of my life, but when he got on that plane….life changed. I’d just landed a job at the airport a month earlier working on the planes. I was able to help the NTSB when they came inspecting after the crash. Once they learned I was a conflict of interest they forbade me from being looped in. I got pissed, so I broke into the hangar. Technically, they could have had me arrested and thrown in prison for a very long time. Fortunately for them, however, I caught their mistake.”

Levi rolled his eyes playfully “I  _ knew  _ you were trouble. What really went wrong?”

“Maybe a bit,” Eren snickered before finishing “but the fan in the engine had been compromised. No fan, no engine. Now, an airbus has four engines. If one is compromised the plane will lose altitude, and quickly, but it isn’t a death sentence with an experienced crew aboard. It was when the other engine stalled that caused the crash. They went down too quick for any help to be of use. Ice is something they get trained for, but sometimes these big fronts come in with unexpected force. They just shouldn’t have flown that day with that plane. It should have been evaluated; it wasn’t safe. When they found out I’d figured it out, I got my ass chewed out by both the NTSB and my airport. Luckily, I got fired.”

Confused, Levi cocked his head to the side  _ “Luckily?” _

Eren nodded “Yeah, because then the NTSB brought me a job offer. I leapt at it. I get to help people, and I’m damn good at my job. I know what it’s like to be on the other end of that phone call, that briefing, that press shitstorm. Ever since, I’ve had a burning passion for my job, and do enjoy it….even if my family hates it. They think I’m living my grief over everyday and need to be married with two kids, a house, and a golden retriever named Sadie.”

“Haha! I’m sorry,” Levi laughed genuinely “but I can’t picture that. Let me guess though, you don’t want that because you had the shot and it missed the target?”

“Something like that,” he admitted “but it’s more like that’s what Joshua wanted and I just don’t see myself in that role anymore. What about you; care to explain?”

Deciding to air the rest of his dirty laundry, Levi replied “I’m rude, abrasive, cold, methodical, calculating, jealous, psycho, and apathetic.”

Brows furrowing, Eren scoffed “Says whom?”

“Pick a fuckin’ ex,” Levi answered “but it’s in part to the fact I’m not very expressive of my emotions. I’m clumsy with my words, and I work best with actions when it comes to saying how I feel. On the opposite, though, I need someone good with words and actions. I’m insecure. I’m scared that everyone is just like the last at heart, so I keep away from the possibility. I dunno, maybe it  _ was _ me who drove--”

“Like fucking  **hell,”** Eren blurted. “Anyone who cheats does so of their own misguided volition. It’s not you….well, I guess it could be you in the fact you chose shitty people. It takes two people to cheat, and one of those people isn’t the one being cheated on.”

Shaking his head, Levi continued “I can’t be wrong  _ all _ the time. Someone has to pay off sometime. Eren, we have spent the last hour and a half just airing our dirty laundry to each other, so I wanna know something. Can you go out with me tomorrow while focusing only on me? I will not fault you for being apprehensive, jumpy, or, pardon the pun, flighty. I  _ do _ expect to spend some time talking, but ultimately I just want us to enjoy ourselves. Is it possible for you to see anything past tonight with me? If so, then I want you to promise me something. Promise me right now that whatever comes to your mind, whatever feeling you may get, good or bad, I want you to tell me. If you’re scared you’re losing part of you, if you need to be reassured of something, I will try my absolute damnedest to give you whatever you need. Like I said, however, the only people in this is you and me. I refuse to compete for your affections. Understand me?”

“Crystal,” Eren answered as he straightened up “I understand. It does sounds daunting to say the least, but you are absolutely irresistible. I cannot understand why yet, but I want to. I haven’t been on an actual date in...oh right, six years. Flighty isn’t so much the words as the phrase ‘so anxious I may hyperventilate and puke’ is the correct piece. I’m not an easy man to like, but it doesn’t seem like you’re too easy yourself. Luckily, I’m pretty good at deciphering clumsy mouths.”

“You better hope you are,” Levi grumbled “cause even  _ this _ sucks the soul right outta me. Admitting my weaknesses to man I just met. I feel like a teenage girl, all hopeful and shit. What happened on that plane should not have equated to this, right? Like, that’s  _ weird." _

“Does it really _ feel _ that weird, or are you saying it is because it’s what’s supposed to  _ be  _ weird?” Eren posed.

Levi sighed in defeat “Guess you’re right. Do you really want to go out tomorrow after all this?”

Staring dumbfounded for only a moment, Eren lifted Levi’s jaw “Duh. If all our bad shit has been aired, the only thing left is all the good. Plus I want to know you, Levi, no matter what that entails. If I don’t chase this feeling I’ve a feeling I’ll regret it just as much as I regret falling asleep before you left.”

Meeting Eren’s hopeful turquoise gaze, he swallowed with some difficulty “Okay, but surely you’re not thinking of leaving now? You’ve been drinking, it’s ass o’clock in the morning, and you’re not going to want to get up in the morning.”

Casting the idea aside, Eren snickered “Haha, I’ll be alright.”

“No, you fucking won’t be,” Levi stated boldly “and you’re fucking laughing because I said ass o’clock and get up, aren’t you?”

“A bit,” Eren snickered.

Levi jerked his head away and got to his feet “You’re a child, haha, but, yeah, I get it. Why don’t you just stay here?” Shifting back to Eren, he gestured around to the open apartment “I’ve got  _ more _ than enough room.”

Glancing around, Eren whistled “Whew, yeah, you could say that. Are you even here often enough to warrant a place like this?”

“Business,” Levi droned “is the only reason I own this place. I have to schmooze certain people, socialize, and a mass of other things. It’s a formality really.”

Eren gave a short chortle “Ha, wonder what all those people would think of you slumming it with someone below you.”

Fighting a laugh, Levi grinned “Oh, Eren, you’re only below me in one place and last I checked that was several thousand feet above them. Most of my friends that can deal with me would find it a nice change of pace. They’d likely say you’re not my type, but it’d be a good change from the assholes I’ve been with over the years. Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you about them. Until then, I think it’s time for bed. You’re free to any bed in the apartment.”

Raising a brow suggestively, Eren hummed “Hmm,  _ any _ bed you say? That implies your own.”

“You already slept on me twice,” Levi explained simply “and I kinda invited you on a date. Pretty sure it’s safe to say you can sleep with me. I promise I won’t bite….well, unless that’s something that you’re into.”

At the sly smile on his face, Eren had to shake his head “A man after my own heart.” Levi left his glass on the table and slipped his hand into Eren’s. Beginning to lead him down the hall, Levi slowly made his way across the apartment only increasing Eren’s curiosity. “Where are we going?” He pondered aloud.

“My bedroom,” Levi answered as if the answer had been obvious. Taking him inside the bedroom at the end of the hall, Levi flipped on the lights and shut the door behind him. Scanning the room, Eren couldn’t imagine a more fitting bedroom than the one that he was in. Silver and black, monochromatic color scheme with a splash of navy was more than complementary to Levi’s character. A black sleigh styled bed sat at the back of the room, foot of the bed facing the bathroom door, while two bedside tables and floor lamps rested on either side of it. For the most part the room was sparse in decoration, seemingly only for the storage of his things and sleep. Refined and elegant were two words that fit him upon first instance, but he knew that he was much more than that. Pieces of Levi hadn’t been discovered yet, and he wanted to discover them with time.

“Gorgeous room,” Eren whispered almost to himself.

“Thank you,” Levi smiled before heading across the bedroom to the bathroom “Now, I do keep the room rather cold. I hope that won’t be a problem.”

Eren shook his head as he began to pull off his hoodie “Cold is great considering I run hot. You won’t mind if I sleep--”

_ “Naked?” _ Levi finished for him. 

“Oh,” Eren cackled “someone is hopeful. I was going to say in my underwear. Guess you won’t mind after all.”

Levi cleared his throat “Uh, not at all. Do as you will and make yourself comfortable. I’m going to brush my teeth.” Watching him slip into the bathroom in his short robe, Eren inhaled deeply and hoped that Levi wasn’t going to distract him too much. After everything that had happened, he was absolutely sure about Levi being the one he wanted to pursue. Somehow he’d accepted him without fail and placed his own standards on the table. They weren’t unreasonable, and he did know that walking a fine line in keeping his memories and respecting who he was seeing was important, but it was going to be difficult as he tried to let new emotion in. Joshua wasn’t just someone he’d ever forget, but moving on was part of life he’d not managed to do yet. Maybe Levi was exactly what he needed.

Having stripped down to his boxers, Eren had already made the several strides to the bed when the bathroom door popped open. All his attention froze when Levi exited. The robe he’d been wearing was dangling on the inside of the bathroom door, leaving Levi clad in only a short, clingy, pair of boxer briefs. Violet was a flattering color on him, but it appeared that Levi was the one flushing despite it affecting Eren heavily. His alabaster skin was alight with a gentle rose hue, and Eren found himself with a wolfish grin.

“You’re bright red,” Eren commented as Levi sauntered up to the right side of the bed “it didn’t look like you drank too much, maybe it’s some of that sunburn from the baseball game.”

Levi’s lips curled up at the corners “I, uh, have a weak tolerance to alcohol and to half naked men in my bedroom.”

“Poor thing,” Eren teased “I can sleep elsewhere so you don’t drool on yourself, or I can get in bed and you can touch me _all_ you want.”

“I like option two best,” Levi replied as he climbed into bed “because you’ve gotten me out of my clothes, but I’ve only gotten my hands on your _stomach.”_

Curiosity taking control, Eren inquired “Yeah, true enough, but where are you wanting to put those hands?”

“Don’t know,” Levi replied as he reached out a hand to Eren’s stomach “how about we find out?” Not one to turn down that proposition, Eren gave a slight nod and laid out on his stomach in the bed. For a moment he had no idea what Levi was planning on doing until he felt Levi’s legs on either side of him. Firm hands rubbed up his back to his shoulders. Being massaged with Levi sitting on him was something he’d have dreamt off, but having it happen when awake made him question its authenticity. It wasn’t in the next second that Eren’s mouth shut. Cinnamon began to permeate his nostrils as he felt a tingling sensation creeping out into his muscles. 

“Smells nice,” he commented without thinking.

Levi began to smooth his hands down Eren’s back as he spoke “Warming massage oil. It should help you sleep.” Thinking on Levi’s words, Eren had to disagree. Levi’s hands were gliding across his muscles in slick, tingling oil and he was supposed to think of sleep? Oh no. Other, more arduous, activities came to his mind with being rubbed down like that. How exactly was he supposed to sleep with Levi massaging him so sensually?

Clicking his teeth in derision, Eren answered “Sleep? You telling me if I was rubbing you down half naked, sleep would be the first thing on your mind? It makes me not exactly worried getting six hours of shut eye.”

“Forgive me then,” Levi sighed “sleep is paramount to function properly. It was supposed to relax you.”

Eren turned his head to the side and huffed “Aww, c’mon, it does feel really nice. I expected….well, not this from you. You must feel bold before bed.”

“Or I just want what I want while also helping you unwind. You’ve had a rather tough day,” Levi shrugged as he continued massaging.

“And you’re sunburnt, had to deal with a screaming baby, had to fly on a plane, and got more than a little bit of baggage dropped on you tonight. If anyone has had a rough day, dear, it’s you,” Eren countered with a chuckle.

Levi brushed it aside “I’ve been used to it. It’s okay. The sunburn is just around my nose, I’m good with kids, my flight was fantastic, and I don’t mind baggage. I have some too, remember?”

“More like a band across your entire face,” Eren grumbled as Levi rolled off his back and laid out on the bed. His skin felt fantastic and his muscles felt heavenly, but he wasn’t focused on any of that. Looking to see Levi next to him, porcelain skin dusted in a delicate shade of rose, eyes harboring nothing from him but desire, lips perfectly curled in a gentle smile, it was all he could do to restrain himself. Instead, he softly lifted Levi’s hand in his own and brushed a kiss to the back of his knuckles. A gesture that said all it needed to in a simple action was all he needed.

“Being with you in bed,” Levi muttered quietly “yeah, gonna be hard to sleep.”

Deciding it was best for them to get as much sleep as possible, Eren nodded “Then I’ll turn on my side and leave ya---”

“I don’t want that,” Levi muttered.

Grinning, Eren stretched his hand to Levi’s cheek “What do you want Mr. Commitment Issues? Surely it isn’t this.” Scooting closer, Eren pushed an arm beneath Levi’s side and tugged him flush to his chest. Eren couldn’t help but drag him close. It was instinct. He wanted it, so why would hesitate then? A featherlight kiss ghosted across Levi’s lips as Eren pulled back. Letting it linger for a few seconds as their eyes met, Levi reached out to languidly rake his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“One more,” Levi whispered in the next to nonexistent space between them.

With a laugh, Eren kissed him again “Goodnight, Levi.”

“Goodnight, Eren,” Levi yawned as he nuzzled against Eren’s chest. Cuddling Levi felt as natural as sleeping by himself. Sure, sleeping with someone else could be hectic and annoying no matter how much two people liked each other, but he felt so at ease in the situation. Maybe Levi’s magic hands had worked to relax him before bed. He was more so willing to step out on a limb and say it was just Levi himself. Falling asleep hadn’t come so easily to him in years. Joshua was the one who liked to cuddle, and he hadn’t done it on purpose with anyone since. For once, it had finally returned to feeling natural again. Levi was the key to it all, or so it seemed. Had he finally found home in hazy blue eyes and a teasing smile? Was Levi his cure to a life without constant sorrow and misery? The answer? As likely as a homerun with a batter batting .400.


	6. Making Waves

Waking feeling refreshed and quite elated, Eren rolled over to discover he was also alone in bed. Ugh. A beautiful feeling was soon soured. Perhaps Levi was an early riser? As he looked to the clock on the wall, having to blink several times to clear his fuzzy vision, he could see it was a little after nine. It was then he sighed deeply and inhaled the scent of coffee. After a rinse of mouthwash he made for the bedroom door. Other scents began to mingle with one another in a hodgepodge of various breakfast smells as he opened the door. Levi wasn’t so much an early riser as he wanted to eat. That was not something he could fault anyone for. In fact, as Eren took a step out of the bedroom his stomach rumbled quite audibly. 

Heading down the stairs, Eren kept his eyes on the steps instead of anything surrounding him. He was still very much asleep, but what he saw when he made it to the edge of the kitchen jostled him awake. Catching Levi shake his hips when he cooked or cleaned was precious, but watching as he shook his hips, slid in his socks, hummed, and cooked breakfast in what looked like only an apron. There’s no way that he was that bold….was there? Levi did not seem like the type, but he proved to Eren that he was always full of little surprises. Opting to take the direct route, Eren approached him from behind.

Aware of his presence, Levi turned with spatula in hand “Good morning. Hungry?”

Salacious grin splitting his lips, Eren slipped his hand to Levi’s neck “Mmm, yeah. Please god, tell me _you’re_ on the menu. After last night and this demonstration…oh you **must** be testing me. _Cock tease.”_

“Perhaps,” Levi hummed impishly “how about we let the food cool? It’s done.”

“Oh yeah,” Eren agreed before adding “I can do that. How about we have some _Greek_ for an appetizer?”

Eyes rolling, Levi groaned “Really? Here? I _just_ cleaned---”

“That isn’t a no,” Eren snickered “and I'll clean it again after our breakfast. Do you have olive oil down here?”

Levi gestured towards the stove top “By the left of the stove----You’re not thinking---”

Waggling his brows, Eren nodded “Oh yeah, _I am.”_

“Showering to get that---”

Cooing into his ear, Eren teased “Awww, should I offer to clean you top to bottom too?”

“Yeah,” Levi replied “if you want to do that here.”

“At this point I’d grovel on my knees,” Eren growled as he kissed Levi’s throat.

Fingers twisting through Eren’s unruly morning hair, he hummed “Mmm, I’d like to hear that.” Kissing him within the next moment to quell his talking, Eren quickly deepened the kiss. As he kissed Levi, dragging him in roughly, he couldn’t help but think that his thoughts on improvising had been shockingly well received. Knowing fully well that if you could eat it, it could likely be put into the body in various ways, Eren took liberties with his history lessons. There was a reason the Greeks loved olive oil. Sure, food was one of them, but so was sex. Just as slick as a lubricant and made of better things, olive oil’s only downside was the clean up as it was obviously an oil. It didn’t matter to apparently either of them too much, and it was beyond clear to Eren that he’d fallen into Levi’s trap. 

During their kiss Levi produced a condom from his waistband and pushed it against the hand Eren held on his hip. Laughing in their kiss, Eren retracted to cast his glance down at his hand and observe if his thought was correct. 

Nibbling at Levi’s earlobe, Eren gladly took the condom “You sly bastard. You planned this.”

Inhaling deeply, Levi smirked and placed a hand at Eren’s hip “Mhmm, I did. Do you think there was a reason I didn’t bother putting on anything aside from this apron? Just boxers, socks, and an apron was bound to catch your attention.”

Mapping smoldering kisses down his neck, Eren laughed “Haha, you got me there, Levi. I  _ really  _ didn’t want to go to sleep last night.”

“And you think _ I  _ did?” Levi whined as Eren’s fingers worked to untie his apron. “But booze and vulnerability would have made a volatile cocktail of desperation seeking affection. No, I want you like this. Aggressive, tempting, teasing, so don’t make me regret it.”

“Never would I dream of it,” Eren purred as he lifted the apron over his head and dropped it to the floor. He had to admit that even if he’d been played harder than a fiddle in a southern country band, he loved it. Levi was flirty, spontaneous, and fun. Being tricked into sex was new and titillating. No one had ever really made him think he had the upper hand before revealing he truly hadn’t. Aggressive and enticing with that gorgeous smile and those come hither bedroom blues, Levi was the model of arousing. Everything he did from a bite at his skin, fingertips toying the elastic band of his boxers, or even being so bold as to dive his hand straight past it made him malleable putty in his hands.

Hands skimming over each inch of alluring porcelain skin, Eren took every liberty he could before dropping to his knees. Taking the band of Levi’s boxers in his teeth, he popped it against his skin. Levi’s mewls as he continued to tease him were musical notes made from the sweetest instrument. Playing Levi was the simplest thing in the world when he remembered every erogenous zone he’d found on the plane. Delicate kisses on his thighs, love bites to his hips, nails digging into the cut of his hips as he dragged himself up his body all made his breathing stunt. Leaving a wake of himself all over what he mentally claimed as his wasn’t so secret this go around. Eren wanted Levi to relive the moment each time he saw a mark on his skin.

Clustering them on his throat, biting and sucking at the skin to discolor it, and lavishing his thighs with them was the best part. Feeling Levi’s fingers in his hair tensing or hearing his soft moans had him hypnotized in the actions. Everything about him was just so intoxicating. Touching him was a pleasure in and of itself, but feeling Levi touch him in return was greater. Of course, he’d not expected Levi to retaliate but recalling that he had said he hadn’t gotten to explore his body meant that he should have. Levi easily twisted their positions and shoved him hard to the counter. It was his turn; cashing in his rain check.

Levi’s mouth was a blessing from whatever gods existed as he skillfully made his way down Eren’s body, stopping only to paw at his strained cock through the taut fabric of his boxers. Keeping himself level headed was growing increasingly more difficult as a dense fog clouded his mind. The second Levi wasted no time in dragging off his boxers, Eren cleared his throat in attempt to cover the thankful moan exiting his lips. His fingers reached for the slope of Levi’s jaw, giving him pause as he glanced up. All Eren could do was smooth the pad of his thumb over his jaw and smile. Levi had a dull chuckle before winking and kissing the palm of his hand before returning to his actions at hand. Licking a winding trail up his shaft before teasing him with a kiss to the head of his cock, Levi was expertly drawing out the act.

Teasing wasn’t something Eren had ever been able to handle. He was impatient and found himself gasping for air as Levi worked his tongue around his cock and his fingers slid between his thighs. Incoherence wasn’t something people pushed him to, as it was often the other way around, but there was Levi with his skilled, deft fingers and sinful mouth working him to his limits. Whatever god or devil had given him those skills, Eren felt a serious need to thank.  Bucking his hips into the sweet, wet heat of Levi’s mouth was involuntary, but garnered more stimulus than he’d expected. Just the way that he could hollow his cheeks and take him to the hilt had Eren moaning Levi’s name in a rasped litany.

It was beyond his comprehension as he felt his muscles twist and knot with the signs of his approaching climax. Head back, mouth agape, fingers twisted in Levi’s hair, Eren managed to barely groan out his impending apex to Levi. Without care, Levi did as Eren had and pushed him harder to the breaking point. Swallowing the tepid, sticky emission as it tried to desperately cling to his throat, Levi worked him through the orgasm. Making a show as he licked his lips while getting to his feet, Levi inched closer to him only to press a kiss behind his ear. Snipping the shell of his ear in his teeth, Levi knew he could get another rise out of him and that was what he wanted.

“Fuck!” Eren hissed as Levi’s fingernails raked down his chest. 

“Thought so,” Levi whispered into his ear “masochist. You _like_ a little pain don’t you?”

Fingers curling into Levi’s hips, he elicited a yelp from Levi’s lips as he growled in response “I do, but I prefer dishing it. Should I get a little rough with you, Levi, is that what you’re trying for?”

“Perceptive,” he purred “and yes. Bite me. **Hard.”** Obeying his command, Eren twisted their positions and clamped his teeth around the muscle at the crook of his shoulder. A loud, reverberating moan tore its way from Levi’s mouth earning a grin from Eren. If that was how he wanted it, then that was how Eren would give it to him. Reaching across the counter for the bottle of extra virgin olive oil, Eren snickered to himself and twirled his index finger. Levi rolled his eyes and turned his back to him willingly. Sitting the bottle at his side as he got to his knees, Eren quickly ripped Levi’s boxers to his ankles.

Biting Levi was easy, but there was really one place he couldn’t resist sinking his teeth into. Leaving a perfect bite mark on Levi’s right asscheek was the perfect memento for the night. Levi let out a sharp, surprised yelp as he snapped his gaze over his shoulder to see a wide, teasing smirk on Eren’s lips. Eren made it up to him by running his hands greedily up his body, kissing his way up his back, and giving a soft, gentle kiss at the nape of his neck. Smoothing his hand down Levi’s spine, Eren dropped to grab the bottle of olive oil and pour some in his left hand. Coating his fingers liberally, he turned Levi’s jaw so he could kiss him as he made the first move to enter a slicked finger into him.

Relaxing into the touch was much more simple for Levi when it was Eren. His general presence was arousing. A man cut of the perfect stone, with eyes that enchanted and a deadly wit, Eren was everything he’d been searching for. Finally getting to be with him was exactly what he’d wanted. Screw the breakfast! He wanted Eren, and only Eren. It had all just been a lure to get him downstairs, but they’d need their calories afterwards. He was addicted to every fiery touch, every low breath, and every passionate kiss. A gentle twist and thrust of his finger inside him wasn’t enough to quell the gnawing in his gut. Once he thrust his hips out an angle and leaned on his forearms atop the counter, Eren took it as an incentive to go further.

A second thrusting, exploring finger rubbing against the walls of his body made all the difference. Moans tumbled off his lips like papers off a disorganized tax filer’s desk. Thankfully thrusting out his hips gave Eren easier access to him. Eren seized the opportunity to secure his free hand around his cock and tease him further. Kisses at his already heavily bruised throat and a hand stroking him in time with his thrusts had his mind long gone. Working only his pure desire to seek out more pleasure, his hops rocked back into each thrust. A third finger entered only after Eren’s thrusts discovered his prostate. Eren’s name was a mild scream as his knee shook at the body wracking sensation. Of course, Eren was only going to continue to drive the thrusts there until Levi was practically begging Eren to take him and fuck him over the countertop.

Bending Levi over the counter had been the plan anyhow, but listening to Levi’s delicious, wanton moans was icing on the cake. It didn’t take too much longer for Eren to cave into the pleading. Removing his pleasure giving digits, Eren ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, slid the latex over himself and slicked on a little more olive oil for a better glide. As he began the push into Levi’s body, Eren ran a hand up to Levi’s nape. Fingers tangled into his hair before he yanked back and bit at his neck. Levi’s breath left in such a sharp inhale he was almost worried. When he rocked back into the beginning, slow rhythm of his hips he was aware he could amp it up a bit. Levi’s breath came in quick little pants and left in half moans, nearly reminiscent of hiccups.

Continuously, Eren’s murmurs in his ear only spurred more. Hearing Eren’s silken voice in his ear asking if he liked it, wanted it faster, harder, or if he should move a certain way drove him both insane and aroused him further. Talking so filthy to him as he drove into his body into craving him more was a skill. Levi’s fingers clawed uselessly into the granite countertop, sliding right along the polished rock. He tried his damnedest to not scream, but with Eren hitting all the right spots there was no holding it back. Eren could feel the fact Levi was inching closer to his climax with each filthy phrase he uttered against his skin. Levi’s muscles clenched tightly around him, but allowed him to continue moving. Urging him faster to his orgasm, Eren secured a hand around his cock and moved in tandem with his pace.

As he made a particularly forceful thrust, Eren whispered “C’mon, Levi. I know you’re  _ loving  _ it that I fuck you like this, but go ahead and cum for me.” Saying things in the heat of the moment affected Levi with a body shaking quiver. He knew he’d likely pay for that comment, but he also knew Levi did love it. His body couldn’t lie like his mouth could. A few thrusts later and he’d done just as Eren asked, achieving his orgasm high and riding it out as he pushed Eren to his own. Eren’s came several thrusts later thanks to Levi’s earlier acts, but he could still tell Levi wasn’t going to be complaining about it. His stamina was something he was pretty damn proud of. Sweating, flushed, and out of breath was a medal of honor he wore on his chest after that round.

Once he cleaned up things a bit, he looked to Levi softly and kiss him “You alright? Knees and arms fine? No cramps?”

Laughing, Levi placed a hand on his jaw “Ha, I’m fine. Thank you. Forearms might not have liked granite, but it’ll be okay. Can we shower now? So you can lavish me in more attention?”

“Sure,” Eren snickered “in fact, let me start now.” Scooping Levi up princess style to save his wobbly knees from the stairs. Placing him down once in the bathroom, Eren was instructed to run the shower just how Levi liked it. Everything was to his specifics and getting to soap him up and wash him down was the highlight of the morning. Their food was definitely gonna be cooled down, it would damn near be ice cold, but he was too excited to have a care in the world. All that mattered was making sure Levi kept smiling. His laugh was made of clouds and angel whispers, and he wanted to hear it with each tickle of his side, each cheesy little kiss to his nose, or when he offered to even wash his hair. 

A shower with Levi after morning sex in the kitchen? What kind of man did that? No one. Levi was the jackpot ticket after barely entering the drawing. Nothing he’d done had earned him Levi. He damn sure didn’t deserve him, but he didn’t care. Levi was someone he wanted to know, to put in the work to know everything about, and to keep in his life. He may have only known him a full day, but time passed so slowly with him he’d have sworn it was an eternity. To be understood by someone was an amazing thing, to feel understood after such a short amount of time was not only profound but it felt impossible. There would never be another chance to chase this, so he was damn sure to make sure he hung to it.

Their time in the shower ended and they headed downstairs to eat. It had certainly needed some time to be reheated, but bliss was etched into their features. They didn’t care in the least. Before they left for their date, there was a lot of time to kill so a little time to reheat food and enjoy it? Pfft. Insignificant. What did matter was them dressed and curled up on the couch watching the highlights from the baseball games yesterday. Wrapped around Levi from behind, Levi was sitting in his lap and intently focused on the television. Levi’s job was to stay up to date, but he liked to catch up on all games when possible. Eren could see over him easily, but he wasn’t thinking about the games in the least.

Brushing Levi’s hair away from his face, Eren interrupted “Hey, Levi?”

“Mmm?” Levi hummed as he kept his eyes on the screen.

“Why weren’t you in the press box at the game? Seems kinda weird,” he commented as he’d been wondering about that.

Levi turned to him and grinned “I like it seeing as close as possible. Plus, not a big shocker here, but most of the people up there are pretentious assholes too busy talking to team owners. It distracts me, and I don’t need cameras around me.”

Understanding, Eren nodded “Well, that’s a good reason as any. How _exactly_ do you do your job?”

“Sudden interest?” Levi posed before answering. “I jot down my game notes, form them into a report, and send them in via fax. I record a lot of games myself, I watch them, and I keep a list of team stats from the office. I can recall them off the top of my head most days, so it’s no issue to sit in a seat, take notes, write a report, form an opinion, and fax it.”

“You have the easiest job, Jesus Christ on a cracker,” Eren snickered “I wish I could get paid out the ass for my opinions and observations.”

Levi shrugged “I don’t claim to know how well you get paid, but that is what you get paid for. That and putting plane pieces back together.”

_“Not enough,_ ” Eren sighed “but I get paid for my facts and my puzzle solving skills. Hey, I gotta stop at the house before we leave to the beach. You mind?”

Shaking his head, Levi replied “No, I kinda knew you’d have to. Why don’t we finish this game and head off? It’s quite a drive back to your place.”

“We can’t all be in Los Angeles,” Eren retorted with a playful shove. Levi rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chest as they watched the last of the games’ highlights from yesterday. It was kinda cute to see Levi so enthralled and absorbed by the stats. He could practically see the hamster in Levi’s brain running in its wheel turning and burning smoke. Driving separately kinda sucked, he didn’t get to keep watching him, but he did get to let himself think about things. Getting used to that, being snuggled on the sofa watching game highlights, sex, breakfast, coffee, didn’t sound bad at all. He began to wonder what his sister would say when he showed up.

Turns out, she wasn’t too bothered by it. Annie and Mikasa couldn’t stop smiling when he handed them the keys. What surprised them, however, was Amalia screaming that Eren was back for a mere second. Though she was happy to see her uncle, it wasn’t Eren that she decided to cling to. Levi had decided to come in to wait on him while he went to change, but Amalia decided to wrap around him.

Eyes glimmering with excitement, she shouted “You’re back! You’re back! Can we go play?!”

Levi crouched and touched the tip of her nose “Not this time. Maybe next time, Ms. Amalia.” Her eyes widened just enough for Eren to be horrified. He held his breath as he assumed she would start crying, but much to his surprise she nodded but still stayed by him.

“I’ve gotta change, so I’ll be right back,” Eren announced before kissing Levi sweetly and making off to the guest room. Changing into a pair of swim trunks and flip flops didn’t really take much time, and neither did finding a towel and his good sunglasses. His board shorts were emerald and silver, and a shirt wasn’t really required for beach wear, but he tossed on a thin, white tank top anyway. 

While coming down the stairs, Eren overheard Mikasa speaking to Levi “You’re aware of Joshua, correct?”

Nodding, Levi answered “Yes, I am. I know it’s not going to be any form of easy to be there, but he has an exit if he needs it. One step at a time. I’m completely interested in pursuing your brother, which is odd in and of itself, but I can’t explain it to you and I won’t try. I am prepared for the worst, but I’ve got some faith in him. He wants to try.”

Slipping up to them, Eren looked to his sister “Thank you for having that conversation while I was gone for five seconds. Big one to try to cut me out of don’t ya think, sis?”

“Necessary evil,” she shrugged “but I had to know. Must admit that I’m shocked you told him. Been a while, huh? Now, go have fun. I’m a walk away if you need something. Thank you, Levi.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Mikasa,” Levi smiled genuinely “I’m being selfish after all.” To break away from Amalia, Levi opened his arms for a hug “I will see you again Ms. Amalia. I don’t live very far, and your uncle will be over more often. I promise, but I have to go now. May I have a hug?” Without a word she tossed herself into the embrace. Annie was shaking her head and Mikasa just shrugged as she neglected to hug Eren. Apparently Levi was her new favorite.

“Goodbye my knight!” She exclaimed excitedly as they made for the door. He knew that Levi was good, but damn. Kids loved him and there was nothing else to be said. Somehow he’d even won over his niece. Now there was no way in hell that was normal. He certainly couldn’t let Levi go now, Amalia would be adamant to keep them together. During the short walk out to the beach it was all he could try to think of. For the first time in six years, Eren had left his necklace on the bathroom sink and walking to a beach with someone in hand. Someone he wanted to be by his side.

The second his feet his sand a knot began to twist through his stomach. His feet didn’t budge from their place, and his chest began to constrict. It was a devil to fight. Levi looked over to him and silently reached for his hand. Twining their fingers, Levi squeezed his hand and hoped that whatever internal war he was waging would be won. Spending time with Levi was not going to be ruined because he couldn’t get over his own past; that was absolutely not a choice. He’d always love Joshua, always, but it was time to honor the promise he made to him. Levi coaxed him along and as he took a deep breath, the lead feeling steps began to fade. He still felt beyond anxious, and a little sick, but he couldn’t expect it to all just fade. It was all in his head, but that was the problem. 

Neural pathways would take time corroding, but they would disappear. His fears would shrink in time, and he knew that Levi was going to be there….or at least he hoped. Levi asked if he was okay as they made it out a little further, to which he nodded, but honestly he’d not been paying attention. The only time he ever caught that fresh breeze and salty air was driving down the PCH with the windows down and his radio blaring. To experience for the first time in six years nearly took his breath. Seeing Levi’s smile as he tugged him along as the backdrop only made swallowing difficult. Was it strange to be so emotional? He didn’t think so.

Levi found a good spot on the beach and rolled out their blanket before sitting down the small cooler they’d brought along. He wasn’t exactly having a panic attack, but he wasn’t too comfortable...yet. Picking up on it didn’t take a bloodhound, so Levi popped the lid off the cooler, and offered him a drink.

“Might make it a little easier to swallow,” Levi offered with an all too real metaphor. They sat down as Eren tried to gain his bearings. He sat his phone and his wallet on the blanket, beneath his shirt as he tossed it off, and tried to take a few grounding breaths. Around him the screams of kids enjoying the splashing water, the sound of the waves rushing the sand and breaking, seagulls being their annoying ass selves, and the overall happiness written on everyone’s faces made him question if this was still okay. Seeing his memories on replay in his head was keeping his jaw clenched, but he had to shake them loose. It wasn’t the time for that. Levi’s time was Levi’s. This wasn’t introspection, it was a date, and he needed to act like it.

Getting to his feet, Eren dusted himself off and offered out his hand. Levi grinned widely and dragged him the water’s edge. Trudging through the rush of the water over their ankles was refreshing and kept him shocked back to his senses. He had a good man on his arm and he needed to remember that. What he wasn’t so sure about remembering was when he glanced up to see something he’d not expected. It was one of the last things he needed in the moment, but then again maybe it would help. Amber eyes, pecan undercut topped by a flaxen forelock, his friend was strolling along the beach, locked arm in arm, with his boyfriend. Standing 6’3, tan, freckled, with cow eyes and umber waves to match, Marco was made for the beach. Next to Jean, however, he made Jean’s barely tanned skin stick out. Well, he supposed the fact Jean was tattooed from the neck down on almost every visible patch of skin did that for him. 

The second his friends noticed him, they were rushing over to him. Okay, he knew that it was a big deal, obviously it was huge, monumental step, but his friends’ crazy owlish eyes made it seem like he was dying. Overreacting was Jean’s middle name though, boy was a drama queen. 

_**“God!**_ Eren,” Jean spouted in a high pitched shriek “are you okay?! Do you feel alright? Are you drunk? Dizzy? High?”

Smacking Jean’s hands away from him, Eren rolled his eyes playfully “Geez, Jean, you’d think I was dying or something. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s been a while, but thanks to Levi I’m managing okay. I haven’t vomited yet, and I’m not running off to have an anxiety attack in a locked bathroom. I’d call it a win so far.”

“That’s good to hear, man, I’m proud of you to be out here” Jean breathed, relieved, before turning his attention to a horribly concerned Levi. “Eren, you mind?”

“Shit, right, right,” Eren fumbled as he turned to Levi “Levi Ackerman, this is a good friend of mine Jean Kirschtein and his boyfriend Marco Bodt. Guys, this is Levi Ackerman.”

Marco’s expression glittered as he extended a hand to Levi “Holy shit. Good to meet you. A fan, naturally, but what are you doing with plane parts for brains, over here?”

Levi chuckled “Haha, thank you. Nice to meet you too. We’re on a date, actually.”

Both Jean and Marco answered with a collective **“What?”**

Eren rolled his eyes as Jean’s floored expression registered “C’mon. Not that big a shock.”   
  
Unable to resist, Jean enveloped Eren in a hug “I’m _so_ proud of you. He’d be _happy,_ Eren….I know he would. To see you getting back out there….and fucking look at you, at a beach of all places? Damn, he must be the one.”

Holding his chin high, in attempt to not let it get to him as much as his quivering heart would have liked it to, Eren returned the embrace “Thank you, Jean. Really.” As they cut the hug, Eren looked to Marco “Guess we’re even, huh? Sorry to call you on the date last night.”

“It’s alright,” Marco shrugged “it was just dinner night, but it was really good to see you, Eren. Don’t be a stranger while you’re here! We’ll let you get back to it.”

“Take it easy, Eren,” Jean nodded as they shared a hug and departed. He’d missed seeing them, but seeing them at such a time was a shock to the system. As he stood there for a moment trying to regain his frazzled faculties he could feel Levi’s eyes on him.

Levi opened his mouth hesitantly “Who were---”

Answering, Eren turned to him “Marco I met through Jean a long time ago. Jean? Well, the first time I met Jean it was the second time I met Joshua. Jean is Joshua’s cousin.”

Before Levi could think he himself wrapped back around Eren “Oh my _god_ …no wonder….you sure you’re okay?”

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Eren grinned “Yeah, you know what? I think I’m gonna be just fine. C’mon.” Dragging him out into the ocean, enough to where the water sloshed against his shoulders, he grinned “See? I may still be a little off, but with you I’ll be okay.”

“Don’t do it for me,” Levi reminded him “because I don’t need it. _You_ do.”

“Then let me do it anyway to find some enjoyment,” Eren teased before pulling him close to land a kiss on his lips. Swimming in the ocean hadn’t been the plan, but kissing Levi was always a part of the plan. Keeping a hand on his jaw, Eren pulled back “I was right, you know? You _do_ have a beautiful smile.”

“Cheesy asshole,” Levi pouted as he turned his head. Eren couldn’t resist stealing another from Levi when he was all flushed and precious. They actually began to have fun swimming around, mainly because Eren remembered that he was actually a great swimmer and could really fuck with Levi. Diving under the water’s surface to grab his legs almost got him kicked in the face, but he also got to grab Levi and throw him in the water or pull him under. Play fighting in splash fights and getting each other with a giant wave of salt water? He felt like he was a kid, but what he felt most the ease of his conscious. He wasn’t paying attention to his nagging, deprecating thoughts. He was remembering having just as much fun with Joshua, and he knew then that Levi was the exact person he’d spent so much time secretly waiting for.

When they got tired, Levi had a good idea for them. They dried off for a bit, enjoyed the cool air together relaxing and the collected their things before heading down the pier. Taking a break to visit the Natural Museum Sea Center, they entered the small building and immediately found themselves in a series of petting tanks. Dipping his hand in the water to pet sharks? That wasn’t an everyday kinda date, but it was fun. Who didn’t think the little speckled babies were adorable? It was the perfect side activity to do as they kept laughing at how absolutely frigid the water was. Neither of them had expected the water to come up to mid bicep when reaching the bottom of the tank to pet the giant babies lingering there.

Unfortunately, Eren jerked his hand out of the water in a flash his phone began to ring with an alarm tone. The exact reason the number of his boss had an alarm tone was the reason most people would suspect. Immediately he answered the phone and began to nod, answering with repeated a seemingly autonomous “yes, sir.” 

“Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I’ll be there as quickly as I can. Yes, sir. Goobye,” Eren finished as he looked to Levi with a crease furrowing his brows.

Levi cocked his head to the side “What’s wrong?”

“737 crashed just outside Calabasas; it’s an absolute disaster. It looks like they need me, so I’ve gotta get cleaned up. I’m sorry to cut this short. Of all the reasons in the book, for some reason this wasn’t what I figured would happen,” Eren sighed as he apologized.

“That’s okay, Eren, just means you’re working in my area now,” Levi replied “and those people need you to work this. Be at your best.”

Eren nodded as he straightened up “Yes, I am, and I will be. I’m gonna be pretty busy for the next couple days so, uh, I’ll be sure to have my phone on me at all times. I won’t be sleeping a lot, so when I get the time I’ll be there. When I get time off, I promise, you’ll be my first call.” Kissing him on the cheek, Eren took his hand and began to lead him back out to the pier. It wasn’t a long walk back to the house, but they needed to get there as soon as possible. Thankfully along the walk, nothing felt awkward, things only felt right. For once again, he could say that no matter what happened it was still a worthwhile date. Not many people could say they knew on a first date if someone was going to be everything, but he already knew. He just had to keep it to himself for a while.

Arriving back home, Eren dropped his things off and went to change while Mikasa sighed and looked to Levi “It’s gonna happen a lot, you know? He lives out of a suitcase and goes where the job takes him.”

“I’m a sports analyst. I travel for games,” Levi countered with a smile “but I don’t care. I’ll wait. We have a plan to keep.” His words trailed off when Eren stepped down the stairs in a finely tailored black suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Last time he checked he wasn’t sure what department the NTSB worked for, but he was incredibly thankful for their dress code. Eren’s hair was pulled back, away from his face, and he walked down with a camera in hand. It appeared he wasn’t really suited for a crime scene, until he stopped by the coat rack to pull of his navy windbreaker with the golden letters NTSB AGENT written across the back. He gave Mikasa and Annie a hug before turning to Levi. 

Kind enough to offer to drive him, Eren took Levi’s offer and punched in the coordinates to the crash site. What Levi was about to see was going to really settle in his fear of flying, but Eren would always be there to remind him of better. It was an hour drive and Eren kept his hand on Levi’s thigh for most of the ride. Neither of them spoke, but instead they listened to the radio. Both of them had a high stress level for what they were about to walk onto and Eren wanted to make sure that Levi didn’t catch a giant eyeful of smoldering plane wreckage. In fact, as the pulled onto the drive, Eren shook his head.

“It’s far enough, I can smell it,” he commented “I don’t want you to see that, and I doubt they’ll let you past anyway. Precautions though.”

Levi put the car in park and leaned over to kiss him “Keep your word.”

_“Promise,”_ Eren whispered as he unbuckled and stole another kiss “thank you for driving me. My HQ is in Gardena, Levi. I’m only 20 minutes away.”

“If you need place to cras---bad choice of words. If you need a spot to stay that’s close then….I’m only 30 minutes from here and 20 from HQ?” Levi posed with an unsure tone.

Eren grinned, opening the door, “I may take you up on that, after all, we’ve got a plan to keep. I promised I’d see you again. When I need to sleep and recharge, and get my fix of seeing you, I’ll give you a call. I do promise. You can’t keep me away, Levi. Not now.”

“Good,” Levi answered “now, go.”

“I’m going,” Eren laughed as he shut the door and adjusted his tie “bye Levi. See ya soon, darlin’.” While walking up the road, he afforded himself one look back to toss him a wink, and then jogged up the gravel path to the burning field ahead of him. It was definitely going to be a long day, and next few nights, but he knew at the end of his first night there was a bed with his name on it. A bed with a shared name, with shared warmth, with implications beyond the standard. Maybe it was a risk to go the last few years without someone, to prepare himself for a solitary life, but now he had a new mindset. Things may not work out, things may change, but all that mattered is that he was hopeful and ready to make progress. Progress would be slow, it would take him a lot of time, but he was finally ready to move on. 

With Levi’s help, support, and guidance, their budding, whirlwind romance could be something. For the first time since he began working for the NTSB, he finally was looking forward to finding a way to weasel out of work a little early. Surprising Levi would be incredible, and maybe, just maybe, fate did have a funny way of pairing people together. His life hadn’t ever worked out how he thought it would, or wanted it to, but now things were changing. One thing was for sure, this was one flight plan he didn’t want to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes CH. 6: Aren't you glad it's over?! No? Just me? Okay, cool. I must say, for something that was supposed to be easy, this thing drained me. Maybe it was typing it out on a phone screen, in bits on campus, or doing so during a down period in my mood. Whatever it was, murdered me. I am glad it's over, but I do say that I had fun creating this one. I hope you followed the breadcrumbs with this one and realized that I was totally leading you to some cliche stuff lol Nonetheless, perhaps you enjoyed it? Yes, there is a huge hole at the end, meaning it could go anywhere. Let's just give them a happily ever after and call it a night! Anyway. I would try to do some other chapters like this, but it was so hard you guys. It took a lot of work, so I'm gonna see you guys when I get my new laptop. Until then, I leave you with this. May your days be bright, your nights be filled with wonderful dreams, and all your meals be satisfying. 
> 
> ~All My Love,  
> Neko


End file.
